


Still dreaming

by Daina



Series: Dream a little dream [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Derek being an Alpha, Humor, Kind of Plot What Plot, M/M, Stiles has good friends with bad ideas, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justo después de los acontecimientos de "Dream a little dream". Stiles por fin se ha atrevido a confesar que está loco por Derek, y Derek por fin se ha atrevido a aceptar que tal vez debería darle una oportunidad a su relación con Stiles.<br/>Ya no hay sueños raros de por medio, y por fin Stiles va a poder hacer con Derek lo que siempre había soñado y que jamás habría creído posible... Salvo que todo no está yendo tan bien, ni tan rápido, como habría imaginado.<br/>*Tranquilos, que esta vez no hay nada de drama*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo!  
> Como prometí, vuelvo con la que sería la continuación de "Dream a little dream". Pero a diferencia de la primera parte, aquí no hay malos rollos sino todo lo contrario. Porque básicamente es un fic donde nadie muere (y nadie ha muerto tampoco), para recuperar un poco el buen humor que se suponía que tenía la serie al principio. Y qué es más gracioso que un Stiles Stilinski desesperado por quitarse el cartel de virgen, ni más ni menos que con Derek Hale? :)  
> Que lo disfrutéis.

 

-          Derek…

El Beta continuó devorando al chico que tenía bajo su cuerpo, lamiendo y mordiendo cada milímetro de piel que había a su alcance.

Stiles soltó otro gemido de agónico placer, agarrando un mechón del pelo de Derek con fuerza, tal vez demasiada, pero sabiendo que el dolor no era ningún problema con los hombres lobos, y menos con el que actualmente estaba encima de él.

 

Derek había logrado que sus neuronas empezaran a desintegrarse desde el mismo momento en que Stiles llegó al loft. Y antes de que hubiera terminado de saludarle, ya le había arrancado la ropa, le había tirado a la cama, y había empezado a recorrer todo su cuerpo con la lengua.

-          Derek… - soltó otro gemido, siendo su nombre lo único que podía decir. Sobre su estómago notó la sonrisa depredadora del hombre lobo, y ello hizo que todo fuera aún mucho mejor.

Al final tanta espera había merecido la pena.

 

Stiles luchó por mantener el control y no llegar al orgasmo, e inspiró hondo un par de veces. Tiró con fuerza del pelo de Derek, obligándole a que levantara la cabeza y le mirara por primera vez desde que hubiera llegado. No le sorprendió que tuviera los ojos azul turquesa, y mucho menos que una de sus cejas estuviera perfectamente enarcada, en ese gesto de curiosidad a la vez que burla.

La combinación de ambos hechos catapultaron a Stiles hacia el orgasmo.

 

Y entonces fue cuando despertó.

 

Stiles soltó un rugido que habría hecho sentir orgulloso al resto de la manada, y tiró el despertador al suelo para que dejara de sonar.

¿Por qué siempre despertaba en el momento más agradable?, se preguntó, rabioso. ¿Es que no había tenido ya suficientes sueños dentro de sueños dentro de…? Dios, sólo de pensar en ello le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

 

Afortunadamente, la sangre no llegó al río esta vez, pues aquellos sueños no eran consecuencia de fuerzas sobrenaturales, ni de cuelgues adolescentes que jamás se llevarían a cabo… Bueno, puede que lo hubiera sido por un tiempo; pero al final todo acabó saliendo bien.

 

Stiles sonrió al recordar el día en que Derek se presentó en su casa, por la puerta ni más ni menos, y le besó por primera vez. El día en que le confirmó que los dos estaban en la misma página y que estaba tan dispuesto como él para seguir adelante… Para pasar de ser meros conocidos a amigos, y de amigos a _mucho_ más que amigos.

Pese al tiempo transcurrido, había veces en que le seguía pareciendo irreal. Sobre todo cada vez que Derek le besaba o le sonreía de ese modo que nunca antes había visto en él… Al menos, no en el mundo real.

Y hablando de eso…

 

Stiles borró la sonrisa y se levantó con pereza de la cama, emprendiendo el triste camino al baño para limpiar los restos de su sueño para mayores de 18.

No era ni mucho menos su primer sueño de categoría X.

En ese sentido, Stiles había sido un chico bastante precoz, y más aún cuando el destino no estaba de su parte y no había nadie con quien compartir aquellas saludables prácticas, más que con su mano derecha… Pero mentiría si dijera que últimamente esos sueños se habían vuelto mucho más reales y detallistas… Casi como si estuvieran ocurriendo de verdad.

 

Sin embargo, Stiles no estaba preocupado.

Sabía muy bien cuál era la causa por la que el número de sueños eróticos y más que subidos de tono que tenía con Derek, hubieran aumentado considerablemente… Hasta el punto de que _sólo_ soñaba con eso.

Y esa causa era, simple y llanamente, la sequía sexual en la que se encontraba desde hacía meses… Exactamente desde el día en que Derek le besó por primera vez, pero donde todo acabó tal y como empezó; con un tórrido beso pero que no pasó de ser eso: Un beso.

 

Soltando un suspiro mitad de sueño y mitad de cabreo, Stiles entró en la ducha y dejó que el agua helada terminara de despertarle.

 

No es que quisiera algo más, ni mucho menos… O al menos, no lo quiso esa noche. Porque aquel comportamiento por parte de Derek era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar que era mucho más dulce y amable de lo que jamás había imaginado nadie; hasta el punto de que no se aprovechaba de chicos vírgenes y fácilmente excitables para hacer con ellos lo que quisiera a la primera de turno.

Aquello estaba bien… Estaba más que bien, porque eso colocaba a Derek, su novio (sí, sonaba raro, pero tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a esa palabra pese a que nunca la hubiera dicho en alto) en un pedestal tan alto que casi no se le veía de lo alto que estaba…

 

El pequeño problema… El problema que cada vez estaba siendo de todo menos pequeño… era que habían pasado semanas desde aquello. Y nada, absolutamente nada, había cambiado.

Lo que explicaba muy bien por qué Stiles se levantaba cada mañana empapado en sudor después de haber tenido un sueño más que placentero, y donde podía dar rienda suelta a su frustración… sexual.

 

En fin, Stiles sólo era un humano… Corrección: Sólo era un adolescente humano _y_ virgen que estaba saliendo con Derek Hale: el chico cuyo póster debía estar en todas las habitaciones de los adolescentes del planeta, como ejemplo de chico con el que querrían perder su virginidad y/o usarlo como ejemplo para perfeccionar su sex appeal... ¿Todavía se decía sex appeal? No estaba del todo seguro… Mejor dejarlo entonces en usar a Derek como ejemplo para ser tan sexy y perfecto como él era.

Pero Stiles, que estaba saliendo con el Derek Hale de verdad y no con una mala copia en cartón a tamaño natural, no estaba haciendo nada de lo que se suponía que deberían estar haciendo… Varias veces seguidas… En diferentes posiciones…

 

Porque Derek Hale, al que iba a empezar a odiar porque se iba a convertir en la causa por la que se le secaran las pelotas, muchas gracias; parecía más que satisfecho con lo que estaban haciendo y no muy dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso. Esto es, el paso donde las caricias y los besos y las sonrisas se alejaban un poco de la ternura para entrar en el terreno del deseo y la pasión y lo salvaje y…

Ya había quedado claro.

 

No es que estuviera pidiendo demasiado, ¿no? Y por muy adorable y perfecto que fuera Derek así; por mucho que Stiles se sintiera el chico más afortunado por tener a un… novio tan increíblemente maravilloso que además le caía bien a su padre (y eso valía muchísimo); sólo pedía un poquito más.

En realidad, sólo pedía algo que estaba convencido que ni siquiera tendría que haber pedido, porque daba por hecho que Derek era de esas personas que se expresan mejor por los actos y que siempre quieren ser los dominantes y que hacen todas las cosas de un modo agresivo… ¡Por el amor de Dios, no dejaba de ser Derek Hale!: un hombre lobo y anterior Alpha de Beacon Hills, y que no dejó de repetir como un disco rallado durante el poco tiempo que lo fue eso de que “yo soy el Alpha”. Y en ese sentido Stiles estaba seguro que fue el karma el que hizo que su posición al mando de la manada fuera tan breve, pues el muchacho se pasó a la hora de presumir de nuevo estatus…

 

Pero Alpha o no, el caso fue que Stiles estaba convencidísimo de que la primera vez que se quedaron a solas para pasar la noche juntos, habría habido un montón de empotramientos contra la pared, de agarres al cuello y ropa, y de acercamientos a sus labios con esa mirada asesina encendiendo sus ojos… Si eso es lo que hacía con él cuando sólo estaban en la fase de “meros coincidentes y ni siquiera amigos”, se suponía que ahora tenía más sentido repetir la _performance_ , ¿no?

 

Pero no. Claro que no. Porque resultaba que Derek, oh gran ex Alpha que no habla y que gruñe y que se supone que es el gran lobo malo y peligroso enfundado en chaquetas de cuero… era en realidad la caperucita del cuento… ¡Incluso había empezado a ponerse ropa de otros colores, abandonando el negro absoluto! Y aunque reconocía que le sentaban muy bien, y especialmente el rojo, eso no era lo importante ahora.

Lo importante era que Derek le había engañado con esa pose de tipo duro desde el día en que le conoció, consiguiendo que se imaginara un montón de sexo intenso y un poco acrobático, para al final no recibir nada…

 

Sí. Se entendía la frustración de Stiles. Más aún cuando se reunía con él todos los días y su… novio aparecía enfundado en esos pantalones tan apretados y con esas camisetas que le iban a estallar, y las gafas de sol, y esa sonrisa canalla de “sé que me estás imaginando desnudo”. Pero en vez de seguir con el plan y desnudarse, le recibía con un beso en los labios y un abrazo y un “me alegro de que hayas venido”.

 

Y eso era a un tiempo genial y una putada, la verdad. Genial porque, quién no querría ser recibido de esa manera por alguien como Derek, que seguía siendo un borde y seco con el resto del mundo (salvo con su padre claro, porque Derek no era idiota y sabía que los suegros son sagrados). Pero putada también porque con semejante recibimiento, no era plan de que Stiles soltara lo que llevaba semanas muriéndose por preguntar: ¿Cuándo cojones vamos a follar?

 

No. Aquella alternativa estaba lejos del menú. Y mientras lo siguiera estando, Stiles no tenía más remedio que sufrir la sequía con aquellos sueños tan vívidos y su siempre fiel mano derecha.

Algo que, por otro lado, no impedía que se preguntara durante las 24 horas del día ¿por qué?

 

¿Por qué Derek no daba el paso? ¿Por qué seguía emperrado en mantener una relación para todos los públicos? ¿Era acaso por la diferencia de edad? ¿Porque todavía no era mayor de edad? ¿O tal vez porque en realidad no se sentía atraído por él?

No era la primera vez que Stiles lo pensaba, aunque todas las veces que aquella idea había llegado a su mente, le había parecido una ridiculez. Porque si Derek no se sentía realmente atraído, jamás le habría besado en primer lugar. Ni lo seguiría haciendo cada vez que se veían... ¿No?

Aunque reconocía que una cosa era besarse, y otra muy distinta pasar a cosas más serias. Cosas como “estar los dos desnudos y uno dentro del otro” de serias.

 

-          Joder…

La imagen mental llegó a Stiles y tuvo que dejar el agua más fría para que se le bajara el calentón. Ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, a no ser que quisiera llegar tarde a clase... Otra vez.

Terminó de ducharse y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, sin dejar de pensar en el motivo por el que Derek y él aún no habían tenido sexo…

 

Comenzaba así otro día para Stiles Stilinski, en el apacible y misterioso Beacon Hills.

********

 

Cuando entró en clase sus amigos estaban charlando al final del aula.

Como siempre el entrenador, con quien tenían clase de economía, llegaba tarde.

Stiles se acercó al grupito formado por Scott, Allison, Kira, Isaac y Lydia, saludándoles escandalosamente con la mano. Como si no se hubieran visto en días, en vez desde ayer por la tarde.

Las chicas le saludaron con la mano, siendo Kira más efusiva por eso de que era la nueva y porque la chica era un pedazo de pan; mientras que Scott y Isaac le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos… Con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían auténticos dibujos animados.

Stiles se habría reído ante esa imagen, sino fuera porque le estaban mirando a él... Lo que significaba que algo pasaba… Con él

 

El adolescente se miró a sí mismo, pensando que tal vez se había puesto una zapatilla distinta en cada pie (no sería la primera vez) pero no, todo parecía estar correcto.

Volvió a centrarse en el grupo de amigos: Las chicas seguían hablando de sus cosas, ajenas a lo que quiera que fuese que había alterado a los otros; así que les preguntó en silencio si todo estaba bien, alzando una ceja al más puro estilo Derek Hale.

Isaac rió escandalosamente ante el gesto, mientras que Scott se puso rojo como un tomate, murmurando que debía volver a su sitio.

 

Stiles siguió con la mirada a su mejor amigo, sorprendido, pero Scott se limitó a agachar la cabeza en cuanto se sentó en su pupitre, las orejas más rojas de las que le había visto en toda su vida.

Captó entonces un sonido que, si no fuera porque era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado desde que su mejor amigo se convirtió en un hombre lobo, jamás habría detectado: El sonido de alguien olisqueándole.

Stiles se giró hacia Isaac, quien no disimuló su olfateo, al tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa picarona.

Y entonces Stiles supo por qué se había puesto Scott tan incómodo.

-          Dios mío – murmuró al rubio – No me digas que puedes olerlo.

-          ¿Te refieres al olor a sexo? – respondió el Beta con esa sonrisa espeluznante – No hace falta ser un lobo para olerlo. Se ve a la legua que has tenido acción esta mañana.

Stiles tardó unos segundos en encontrar una respuesta apropiada. Por poco que le costara empezar el día con energías, a diferencia del resto del mundo; nadie estaba preparado para tener una conversación de ese tipo a primera hora de la mañana.

-          No es lo que tú crees.

Isaac se le quedó mirando unos segundos con los ojos levemente entornados y una ceja alzada al más puro estilo de Derek… ¿O tal vez era de Peter? Con Isaac no podía estar seguro del todo, pues desde que Peter volvió a dar señales de vida, pasaba mucho tiempo en el loft, que era la actual residencia de Isaac. Así que podía haber cogido ese gesto de cualquiera de los dos.

-          No tengo interés en conocer los detalles, Stilinski – respondió al final Isaac. Y lo hizo en el momento justo en que Finstock entraba en clase, haciendo sonar su silbato.

 

El Beta ocupó su pupitre, lo que dejó a Stiles de pie y en mitad de la clase.

Pero Stiles no parecía tener problemas en ser el centro de atención del entrenador… otra vez. Y mientras éste siguió haciendo sonar su silbato, cada vez más cerca de su oreja; una idea empezó a dibujarse en su mente.

 

Una idea que, por muy ridícula que fuera, era la única manera para conseguir respuestas ante su falta de actividad sexual.

 

TBC...

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Acorraló a Isaac en el patio antes de que pudiera entrar en la cafetería, donde ya estaban comiendo los demás. En cualquier otra ocasión Stiles se habría sentido muy orgulloso de sí mismo porque acababa de acorralar a un hombre lobo… Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza.

-          Está bien, Isaac – dijo colocando las manos sobre los hombros de su amigo - Necesito información y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme.

Isaac hizo otra vez ese gesto con la ceja, lo que llevó a Stiles a pensar que tal vez debería plantearle a Derek que cobrara derechos de autor; porque empezaba a ser abusivo. Pero justo después el Beta mostró esa sonrisa espeluznante más propia de Peter… En serio, ¿qué le pasaba a Isaac con los Hale?

-          Pensé que tú eras el chico de la información – comentó con ese tono fanfarrón.

-          Sí. Pero esta vez se trata de algo que está fuera de mi alcance… - Isaac amplió la sonrisa, y Stiles tuvo que recordarse que eran amigos y que no se debía tener miedo de los amigos - ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

-          Depende.

-          Cómo que… - el humano puso cara de asombro al tiempo que apartaba las manos, con una mezcla de cachorro apaleado y ofendido – Se supone que eres mi amigo y que simplemente tienes que decir “Sí, haré lo que me pidas”.

-          ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Scott?

El chico suspiró con agonía, de paso que hizo un aspaviento más que extraño con los brazos.

-          Porque si se lo pido a él, le traumatizaré para toda la vida.

Isaac tardó un segundo en responder, mirándole de arriba abajo.

Definitivamente, el muchacho estaba a un paso de convertirse en el rey de los amigos espeluznantes y capullos… Jackson habría estado orgulloso.

-          ¿Y a mí no me va a traumatizar?

-          Claro que no – Stiles mostró una sonrisa picarona de paso que le daba un leve puñetazo en el hombro – Tú eres mucho más duro que él.

-          ¿Estás ligando conmigo? – preguntó escandalizado - Porque no tengo ningún interés en quitarle el juguete a Derek. No creo que le haga gracia.

-          ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Claro que no estoy ligando contigo! ¿Y por qué dices eso del juguete?

-          ¿No es eso lo que eres? – meneó ligeramente la cabeza, asombrado - Por tu olor lo parece.

 

Stiles tuvo que luchar por no dar un salto de alegría.

Sin quererlo, Isaac había ido a sacar justo el tema del que quería hablar con el Beta, y del que había estado a punto de olvidarse… Cosa bastante común en él, todo fuera dicho.

-          ¿Y a qué huelo? – preguntó Stiles con fingida indiferencia.

Isaac volvió a mirarle de arriba abajo, olisqueándole con descaro.

-          A excitación.

-          Vale – se mojó los labios - Eso tiene mucho sentido porque resulta que Derek y yo no hemos hecho nada.

Isaac volvió a tardar unos segundos en responder, consiguiendo que Stiles se desesperara… Dios, Derek no era tan exasperante cuando lo hacía… Claro que Derek era mil veces más atractivo que Isaac, con lo que no le importaba mirar mientras esperaba a que hablara.

-          ¿Nada? – preguntó el Beta, más que curioso.

-          ¡Nada! Nothing, niente, rien de rien. Absolutamente nada.

-          Estás de coña.

-          Ojalá lo estuviera – soltó una carcajada patética - Pero resulta que en la intimidad, Derek se convierte en un auténtico caballero recién sacado del siglo XIX, y en un férreo defensor de la virtud de los chicos vírgenes… - miró con horror a los ojos desencajados de Isaac - Y ahora sí que te he dicho demasiado – cerró los ojos unos segundos, en gesto de dolor - Por favor, no le digas a Derek que te lo he dicho.

-          ¿Es en serio?

-          Sí. Claro que es en serio – su voz se volvió una octava más aguda - ¿Crees que me inventaría algo así?

-          ¿Y por qué no habéis hecho nada?

Stiles soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-          En serio, Isaac, cada vez te pareces más a Scott – replicó - ¿No crees que si supiera el por qué, no estaría ahora preguntándotelo?

-          Preguntándome el qué.

-          ¡Si Derek se siente atraído por mí!

 

Tal vez Stiles respondió más alto de lo normal, y tal vez la mitad de la cafetería se giró hacia él… Pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que era Stiles quien había gritado, volvieron a sus respectivos almuerzos como si nada.

Stiles jamás había agradecido tanto ser el constante centro de atención del instituto.

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó Isaac cuando todo volvió a la calma.

-          Ya me has oído. Necesito saber si Derek siente algo por mí. Atracción de cualquier tipo.

-          ¿No deberías preguntárselo a él? Además, creo que la respuesta es obvia. Si no sintiera nada por ti, ¿por qué iba a estar contigo?

-          ¡Exacto! Esa es una excelente pregunta – alzó un puño al aire, emocionado; justo antes de entornar los ojos en un nuevo gesto de dolor - Pero no me vale.

-          ¿Por qué no?

-          ¿Por qué no?, ¿por qué no? Dios santo, estoy rodeado de los hombres lobos más inútiles de la historia… ¿Tengo que recordarte la parte de que estoy a dos velas con Derek? ¿Desde que empezamos a estar juntos? – abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Y que a lo mejor, sólo a lo mejor, hay un motivo oculto por el que no estoy teniendo nada de acción? ¿Un motivo que necesito averiguar antes de que se me sequen y se me caigan las pelotas?

-          ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

-          ¿Tú se lo preguntarías? – Stiles entornó los ojos en lo que pretendía ser una mirada de maniaco - ¿Si estuvieras saliendo con Derek Hale, ex Alpha y el tipo que tiene pinta de asesino y que nunca sabes por dónde te va a venir, le pedirías que te explicara por qué no quiere acostarse contigo?

Hubo un tenso silencio de varios segundos.

-          Esta conversación se está volviendo demasiado incómoda para mí…

-          Joder, Isaac. Sólo te pido que me digas si Derek huele a atracción física – susurró, pero más que alterado - Como la que estoy segura que hueles en Allison contigo, o en Scott con Kira… Esa clase de olor – Isaac volvió a quedarse callado, mirándole fijamente, y Stiles estaba empezando a cansarse de tantos silencios - ¡Qué! Yo no tengo vuestro olfato. Y si tan sólo supiera que al menos existe algo de atracción, me quedaría más tranquilo – puso cara de cachorrito… O la que creía que era una cara de cachorrito según le había visto a Scott - Por favor.

-          Sabes que no somos animales, ¿verdad? – preguntó con auténtica curiosidad, y Stiles tuvo que luchar por no darle una patada en la boca - No vamos por ahí, olisqueándonos los traseros. Y te aseguro que no pienso hacerlo con Derek.

-          Dios Santo, Isaac, no te estoy pidiendo que le huelas el culo a Derek – hizo un aspaviento más que exagerado - ¿Te das cuenta de que estás hablando conmigo? ¿Qué sentido tendría que te pidiera que le olieras el culo a mi novio? – puso cara de desagrado - Además, ni siquiera eres su tipo – pero ante el último comentario que hizo, Isaac puso tal cara de pena que Stiles se vio obligado a remediarlo – Me refiero a que eres más alto que él. Y con el complejo de Alpha que tiene, no es bueno para su ego.

La respuesta pareció ser del agrado de Isaac quien, pese a ser un hetero convencido y con novia, no soportaba saber que no le caía bien a alguien… Pobre muchacho y su complejo de inferioridad… Normal que él y Derek hubieran congeniado tan pronto.

-          Entonces qué es lo que propones – le devolvió al presente el Beta.

-          Tan sólo que la próxima vez que estemos todos juntos, intentes captar algo de él. Ya sabes. Algún sentimiento de pasión, o atracción… o deseo sexual y…

-          Lo he captado.

-          Guay. Genial. Muchas gracias.

-          Pero hay un problema.

El nuevo gesto de victoria que Stiles estaba a punto de hacer, se quedó en el aire.

-          Ah, si, ¿cuál?

-          Que a no ser que Derek sea un adolescente que está siempre excitado, que no lo es, el que no huela nada en él no significa que no exista ese… deseo.

-          Eso… Tiene mucho sentido.

Stiles refunfuñó por lo bajo. Odiaba cuando surgía algo que no había planeado. Y más cuando ese detalle salía a la luz después de haber tenido una de las conversaciones más incómodas de toda su vida.

-          De acuerdo – trató de pensar en positivo - Entonces habrá que hacer un cambio de planes.

-          ¿Cambio de planes?

-          Sip. Tendré que asegurarme de que Derek esté excitado.

Isaac perfeccionó su técnica de quedarse en silencio, durante casi medio minuto… Derek iba a tener que darle una medalla por méritos conseguidos.

-          ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? – preguntó al final.

-          Pues… - Stiles miró a su alrededor, y de pronto se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa. En cuanto vio a cierta pelirroja sentada junto a sus amigos al final de la cafetería – Tendré que pedir consejo a la experta.

 

**********

Decidió pedir consejo a la experta cuando ella ya estaba camino de su coche. Tenía su jeep aparcado cerca, así que la ocasión era más que perfecta.

-          Lydia – saludó con una sonrisa exageradamente grande… pero bastante común en él - He de decir que hoy estás especialmente guapa.

La pelirroja ni siquiera le miró a la cara cuando respondió.

-          ¿Qué quieres?

-          ¿Cómo que…? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo? – Lydia se limitó a mirarle en silencio, haciendo ese ligero meneo de cuello que conseguía que su pelo se removiera de manera perfectamente controlada – Está bien. Necesito tu ayuda.

Lydia siguió en silencio, aunque ahora le miró como si fuera un mosquito insignificante que la estuviera distrayendo de otras cosas más importantes… como no hacer nada.

-          Necesito tu sabiduría como experta en moda – la explicación de Stiles consiguió que la mirada de superioridad de Lydia se redujera un poco – Para que me aconsejes qué ropa ponerme – los ojos de Lydia se abrieron un poco más, mostrando interés en lo que le estaba contando – y hacer que Derek quiera arrancarme esa ropa.

 

Las pupilas de la pelirroja se dilataron con el final de la explicación. Miró entonces de arriba abajo a su amigo y compañero de clase, catalogando el vestuario que llevaba: Playeras desgastadas, vaqueros más que simples y un poco calados sin cinturón, y una camiseta simplona con el dibujo de una palmera.

Meneó ligeramente la cabeza, logrando que su pelo volviera a hondear ante un viento que sólo parecía existir con ella.

-          A las cinco en la entrada del centro comercial. Deja toda la tarde libre – explicó entrando ya en el coche y dejando atrás a un boquiabierto Stiles - ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo!

 

**********

Stiles jamás había gastado tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo… Ni siquiera aquella vez en que aún estaba colado hasta las trancas por Lydia y, para demostrar su eterno amor, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que comprarle un televisor de plasma y unas veinte joyas por su cumpleaños… y que por cierto nunca llegó a devolver.

 

Esta vez podía decir que al menos todo era para él, y que sería él quien disfrutaría de semejante gasto de dinero… Sólo esperaba que su padre no le matara al enterarse que había gastado toda la paga del mes en un par de horas, y de lo que por su puesto se iba a enterar en cuanto tuviera que ir al instituto andando porque no tenía dinero ni para gasolina… Y tampoco para comer en la cafetería, lo que era un mayor problema teniendo en cuenta su estómago infinito.

 

Lo más triste de todo era que ni siquiera tenía claro que el gasto hubiera merecido la pena.

Lydia le aseguró que estaba siendo ridículo, justo antes de amenazarle con darle un puñetazo como volviera a insinuar que sus consejos no habían sido perfectos.

Y sí. Sabía que Lydia era una apuesta segura en cuanto a moda se refería pero… Pero el Stiles que había frente al espejo y que le estaba mirando con cara de “quién demonios eres tú”, no estaba muy seguro.

Allí estaba él: con unos vaqueros desgastados que habían costado treinta pavos… ¡Treinta pavos!, y que tenía demasiados agujeros para haber sido tan caros. Le acompañaba una camiseta bastante ajustada de manga larga gris oscuro y con tres botones que Lydia le ordenó que no se abotonara nunca; y unas botas militares negras que conseguían que fuera casi cinco centímetros más alto.

Sin embargo, pese a que aquel modelito no se parecía en nada a su vestuario habitual (¿dónde se habían ido los colores y la comodidad en el vestir?), reconocía que el resultado era espectacular. Sobre todo porque se parecía muy mucho al tipo de ropa que Derek solía llevar al principio, y ante la que Stiles siempre había tratado de no babear demasiado.

 

A un metro de distancia, Lydia contempló su creación (era lo que se había empeñado en llamarle desde que fueran de compras, como si fuera su experimento particular) con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Estaba claro que a ella le gustaba lo que veía.

 

Y tenía guasa que pensara eso la chica por la que estuvo colada durante años, justo en el momento en que Stiles no tenía ningún interés por lo que ella pensara o le gustara de él.

 

Pero el caso era que nada de aquello habría servido, si no conseguía llamar la atención de otra persona.

-          ¿Crees que le gustará? – preguntó Stiles, poniéndose de lado para observar mejor la parte de atrás del pantalón… ¿Y desde cuándo tenía ese culo tan respingón?

-          ¿Bromeas? – preguntó ofendida la pelirroja – Puede que el chico parezca que es de piedra, pero te aseguro que no lo es. Y en cuanto te vea va a querer tenerte para ti solito.

-          Eso espero… La verdad, me siento un poco ridículo.

-          Tonterías – replicó con cierto desagrado, antes de sacar un bote de su enorme bolso de maquillaje – Ven aquí, falta un detalle.

 

Stiles se acercó con paso cauteloso a la chica, y se fijó en el bote de gel fijador que tenía en la mano.

-          ¿Para qué es eso?

-          ¿Tú que crees? – se echó una importante cantidad en la mano, y empezó a pasar los dedos impregnados con el gel por el cabello del chico. Stiles trató de alejarse, pero un férreo agarre de su amiga le impidió dar un paso atrás… ¿Y de dónde había sacado esa fuerza? – Perfecto – susurró tras casi cinco minutos de sobarle el pelo.

-          ¿Perfecto? ¡Pero si tengo todo el pelo revuelto! – contempló atónito su reflejo, con pinta de acabar de levantarse de la cama.

-          Tienes el pelo de acabar de echar el polvo de tu vida.

-          ¡Qué!

-          Lo que has oído. ¿No querías que Derek se te echara encima en cuanto te viera?

-          ¿Y crees que lo va a hacer presentándome así?

-          Stiles – le dio una palmadita en la mejilla – Ni siquiera le verás venir.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me olvidó decirlo ayer: Subiré capítulo todos los días, incluyendo el fin de semana, porque la próxima semana estaré perdida en el campo y allí internet no va muy bien... E intuía que no sería bueno para mi salud dejaros una semana sin actualizar cuando sólo quedaran dos capítulos ;)  
> Así que nada. Mañana más.


	3. Chapter 3

 

El momento elegido para poner en marcha el plan de Lydia, fue el viernes por la tarde en el loft de Derek.

Porque cuando Stiles le comentó todo lo concerniente a su preocupación por el tema de falta de sexo (porque Stiles era idiota y contaba todo aun sabiendo que a lo mejor no sería buena idea), Lydia no se limitó a aconsejarle en cuanto a vestuario se refería. No. Lo que hizo fue poner en marcha todo un plan y estrategia a la hora de comportarse, hablar e incluso andar que, palabras textuales de la pelirroja “conseguirán que pases de ser un cualquiera, al chico más sexy de Beacon Hills”.

Y bueno, aquello era prometedor.

 

Así que Stiles cometió el gran error de confiar ciegamente en todo lo que ella le dijo, y en poner a prueba sus enseñanzas en un día en que toda la manada estaba reunida en el loft de Derek. Algo que al principio le pareció una auténtica locura, más partidario de hacer esas cosas estando los dos a solas; hasta que recordó que necesitaba que Isaac estuviera presente para saber si su estrategia estaba surtiendo efecto y Derek se sentía atraído por él. Un detalle para el que necesitaba de los sentidos desarrollados de un hombre lobo, ya que por dentro Derek podía estar completamente excitado, o contento, o cabreado, que por fuera siempre tendría el mismo aspecto: el de una estatua que ni siente ni padece… ¡¡Maldito Derek y su incapacidad para mostrar emociones!!

 

Así que no. No podía probar las técnicas aprendidas a solas, y tenía que confiar en que todo le saliera bien…

Como si eso hubiera ocurrido alguna vez.

 

**********

Lo primero que no salió como estaba previsto, fue la reacción de Derek ante su nuevo y flamante vestuario.

 

Lydia y Stiles fueron los últimos en llegar. Allison, Isaac y Scott ya estaban allí, con Derek un poco apartado del resto por eso de mantener las apariencias de que seguía siendo un huraño pese a que ahora tenía novio.

Los gemelos, por su parte, nunca habían ido a esas reuniones, porque seguían sin considerarse como parte de la manada pese a lo mucho que habían ayudado desde que Deucalión se marchó… Pero teniendo en cuenta que una de las últimas veces que estuvieron allí, fue precisamente cuando consiguieron que Derek matara a Boyd… no era mala idea eso de que se mantuvieran a parte.

 

Stiles terminó de cerrar la puerta cuando entró, y al instante todo el mundo se le quedó mirando. Pero mientras que Isaac y Scott lo hicieron con cara de sorpresa, Allison le miró de un modo demasiado directo para lo que estaba acostumbrado en ella… Y es que parecía que se estuviera fijando en él por primera vez en su vida.

 

Derek, por su parte, le miró como siempre hacía cuando estaban en público: Con esa cara indescifrable, con los labios muy apretados y las cejas levemente enarcadas, como si le siguiera resultando un milagro que alguien como él existiera… Lástima que nunca fuera capaz de descifrar si aquello era algo bueno o malo, por la puñetera manía de Derek de no dejar traspasar una sola emoción. Tal vez sí cuando estaban a solas y se le veía más relajado, pero nunca rodeado de otros… Por mucho que esos otros fueran parte de la manada.

Sí. Todavía había mucho que mejorar en cuanto a Derek y relacionarse con otras personas se refería.

 

Pero el punto clave ahora, era que Stiles no tenía ni idea de lo que Derek estaba pensando sobre su nuevo atuendo. Ni siquiera cuando Stiles le saludó con la mano desde la puerta, mostrando una tímida sonrisa que sabía que era el ejemplo perfecto de enamorado patético, y que le daba lo mismo que el resto del mundo presenciara porque, por si no había quedado claro ya, él _era_ un enamorado patético.

 

Derek respondió al saludo con esa mirada estoica de siempre y que duró, tal vez, un par de segundos más de lo normal.

-          Llegáis tarde – replicó el mayor de todos los presentes, con voz dura y seca… Con su voz de siempre, vaya.

-          Sí, esto… – Stiles se rascó el cuello, un tanto nervioso. Hacía mucho que no le hablaba de ese modo. Y aunque supiera que no estaba siendo borde, porque cuando era borde su voz sonaba totalmente distinta (Stiles era el alumno más aventajado en la asignatura de entender el significado de los gestos y expresiones de Derek), le resultaba extraño ahora que eran algo más – Lydia me acompañó a hacer unas compras y…

-          Tío, ¿qué es lo que llevas puesto? – preguntó Scott entonces. Stiles le miró y descubrió que su amigo se estaba aguantando las ganas de echarse a reír - ¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa?

-          ¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?

-          ¿Que no es tuya? – preguntó Isaac, tan obvio como siempre.

-          No le hagas caso Stiles – intervino Allison, antes de lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria a Isaac, el cual también estaba a punto de echarse a reír – Te queda muy bien. Y siempre es bueno cambiar de vestuario.

Stiles se quedó sin saber qué decir por unos instantes, así que sólo pudo asentir a modo de agradecimiento… Y es que no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos, y menos por parte de chicas tan guapas… ¡Qué! El chico tenía ojos en la cara, y no iba a negar ahora que Allison era una preciosidad.

 

Pero todo eso dejó de tener importancia cuando notó movimiento en la otra parte del loft, y descubrió a Derek ya preparando lo que demonios fuera que quería enseñarles, y que en teoría era el motivo por el que se había organizado la reunión.

Aprovechando que ahora estaba de espaldas a ellos, Stiles dirigió una mirada fulminante a Isaac, haciendo el gesto de olisquear para indicarle lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

 

Isaac se quedó serio de repente y, con la cara un poco roja, olisqueó en dirección a Derek, buscando captar algún olor extraño en el hombre lobo… Pero apenas alzó la nariz, Derek, como si tuviera ojos en la nuca, dio media vuelta enseguida y fulminó a Isaac con la mirada, alzando la ceja en la posición de “te estoy amenazando”.

 

Y Isaac, que conocía muy bien esa posición de las cejas, entre otras cosas porque era la que más le gustaba usar a él, agachó la cabeza como si fuera el cachorrito que todos sabían que era.

Afortunadamente, Scott debió intuir que algo raro estaba pasando (POR FIN), y se apresuró a acercarse al antiguo Alpha para preguntar si podía echarle una mano. Momento de distracción que Stiles aprovechó para preguntar a Isaac con la mirada si había captado algo. Pero el Beta sólo pudo negar, un tanto alicaído.

 

Stiles sintió entonces un nudo en el estómago.

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Isaac no había podido captar ningún olor de excitación procedente de Derek? ¿Por qué no? ¿Porque no había tenido tiempo suficiente? ¿O porque en realidad no había nada que oler en cuanto a deseo se refería?

¿Por qué demonios no?

 

Antes de que el corazón empezara a acelerarse, Stiles notó la mano de Lydia en su hombro. Se giró hacia ella y la pelirroja se pegó todo lo que pudo a él para susurrarle al oído.

-          No te desesperes tan pronto. No hemos hecho más que empezar.

 

**********

Y así fue como se puso en marcha el plan “Conseguir que los Sterek tengan sexo”. Porque resultaba que Lydia, que lo había pensado todo, también les había puesto un nombre…

 

De entrada, Lydia no le dejó colocarse al lado de Derek, que era donde siempre se había puesto. Fue algo que le repitió hasta la saciedad cuando iban de camino al loft, señalándole que debía dejar de comportarse como un cachorro perdido que buscaba la aprobación de su amo.

“Debes dejarle claro a Derek que no vas a estar para él siempre que le venga en gana – le dijo – Que él también tiene que esforzarse”.

 

Y como si algo era Stiles, era alguien que seguía muy bien las órdenes (por mucho que su padre no lo creyera), hizo caso a Lydia y se colocó en el otro extremo de la mesa del loft. Justo entre Allison y Lydia.

Precisamente fueron ellas las que le ayudaron… le obligaron a ocupar su posición. Pues en cuanto Derek ordenó a todos que se colocaran en torno a la mesa, Stiles fue hacia el Beta cual perro de Paulov… Y aquella comparación era realmente brillante, porque Derek estaba para comérselo.

Por fortuna las chicas ya intuían que algo así iba a pasar, y Lydia agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Stiles, obligándole a quedarse a su lado. Y a ser posible, lo más pegado a él.

 

Stiles tragó con dificultad cuando sintió el cuerpo de Lydia pegado al suyo, apenas dejando espacio entre los dos. La pelirroja nunca había hecho algo así, principalmente porque ello haría que se le arrugara el vestido, pero esta vez no parecía importarle.

De soslayo, el chico miró a su amiga, queriendo preguntarle si estaba bien; cuando captó su sonrisa más que provocadora, al tiempo que alzaba una ceja en clara advertencia.

¿En serio, qué coño le pasaba a todo el mundo con las cejas? ¿Es que se había puesto de moda y él había sido el último en enterarse?

Hasta que de pronto lo recordó.

 

Se suponía que otra manera, bastante efectiva según Lydia, de obligar a Derek a que actuara de una vez por todas; era provocándole celos. A fin de cuentas era un hombre lobo, antiguo Alpha, y con una personalidad que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era muy posesivo con sus cosas… Después de todo, lo primero que dijo cuando se conocieron fue eso de “esto es propiedad privada”, ¿no?

Y ahora, en teoría, Stiles era propiedad privada de Derek, con lo que sí que tenía sentido que apelaran a su sentido de la posesión para que reaccionara de una maldita vez.

 

Por desgracia, Stiles nunca había tenido que hacer frente a algo así… Principalmente porque nunca antes había encontrado con quién hacerlo: Ni alguien a quien dar celos, y menos aún a otro posible interesado en él del que valerse para crear esos celos.

Pero por fortuna tenía unas amigas que en el fondo no se merecía, y que le ayudaron a interpretar su papel. Así que las dos únicas humanas que había allí presentes, se pasaron toda la tarde acariciando su brazo y espalda, y lanzándole seductoras miradas que, en la mayoría de los casos, sólo estaban consiguiendo que se sonrojara cada vez más y más.

 

Stiles tragó por cuarta vez desde que Lydia se pegó a él, y se atrevió a mirar a Derek para observar su reacción. No era un experto ni mucho menos, pero intuía que la cosa estaba marchando bien.

 

Sin embargo, cuando dirigió la vista a Derek para sonreírle de modo casual (“actúa como si no estuvieras haciendo nada malo”, le había recordado Lydia), el Beta le respondió con gesto serio.

Por supuesto, no habló ni gruñó. Tan sólo alzó una ceja en modo “¿ya has terminado?”, tras lo que comenzó a explicar algo al grupo.

 

Stiles no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba explicando Derek, pues ahora mismo sólo podía pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, y que tampoco tenía muy claro que era.

¿Así es como Derek mostraba sus celos? Porque a simple vista parecía que no estaba nada afectado; y que verle entre dos chicas que estaban completamente pegadas a él, le causaba la misma impresión que ver a Deaton soltando su parrafada de experto: Es decir, ninguna.

 

Por si acaso, porque Stiles se recordó que era un novato en cuanto a tema “celos” se refería, miró de soslayo a Isaac. El Beta, cuya misión encomendada había sido la de estar pendiente de cualquier aviso que le hiciera Stiles, negó con disimulo.

Aquel numerito con las chicas no había conseguido prender la mecha de los celos.

 

¿En serio?

 

La preocupación que Stiles había sentido hasta ahora, se transformó en frustración. Frustración porque no podía creer que Derek fuera tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de que dos preciosidades estaban ligando con su novio delante de sus mismísimas narices.

¡¿Qué mierda de hombre lobo era ese?!

Y luego se quejaba de que Scott nunca captaba las cosas a la primera.

Bien, pensó Stiles para sí, sonriendo maliciosamente. No le tocaba otra que ser un poco más evidente en cuanto a sus insinuaciones.

 

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, mientras Derek contaba nosequé rollo sobre la historia de Beacon Hills y las decenas de extrañas criaturas que habían habitado en su bosque; Stiles se olvidó de ser sutil.

 

Primero empezó a jugar con el bolígrafo que siempre tenía a mano, el cual se llevó a la boca para morderlo en lo que él entendía era una manera seductora. Y en un momento en que Derek le miró de reojo, mientras Lydia le preguntaba algo, se metió la mitad del boli en la boca y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo, dejando que se viera un poco de su lengua enrollada en torno al bolígrafo. El Beta, sin embargo, no pareció muy impresionado por su _performance_ , ya que no hizo comentario alguno; con lo que Stiles se metió el bolígrafo hasta el fondo en un desesperado intento por demostrarle que tenía una boca muy grande donde le cabría de todo…

Lástima que al final se golpeara la campanilla con el susodicho bolígrafo, y empezó a dar arcadas ante la mirada de asombro y vergüenza del resto. Y cuando superó las ganas de vomitar y Derek le estaba mirando con la ceja en todo lo alto, decidió olvidarse del bolígrafo.

 

Probó entonces con una botella de agua que Allison sacó de su bolso en un momento dado. Sonriendo a la morena con sensualidad, cogió la botella de su propia mano cuando ella acababa de terminar de beber, y se la llevó a los labios. Los dejó más abiertos de lo normal, y se puso completamente de lado para que Derek tuviera una buena imagen de él bebiendo y tragando del mismo modo que había visto hacer a Pamela Anderson en los “Vigilantes de la playa”. Incluso soltó un escandaloso “ahhh”, cuando terminó de beber, asegurándose de que Derek… y todos los demás, lo oyeran y le prestaran atención.

Pero Derek volvió a concentrarse en seguida en el dichoso libro que tenía entre las manos, con lo que Stiles tuvo que esforzarse un _poquito_ más.

-          Caray. Es imaginación mía o aquí hace mucho calor – dijo en voz alta y, cuando todos se volvieron para mirarle, echó la cabeza atrás para derramar lo que quedaba del agua sobre su pelo y cuello, mojando enseguida la camiseta.

 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico, pues no hacía precisamente calor en el loft de Derek, que por supuesto no tenía calefacción; pero no paró hasta que la camiseta estuvo completamente empapada y pegada a su cuerpo.

Volvió a espiar la reacción del ex Alpha, pero él ni siquiera le estaba mirando.

Por el contrario, Scott tenía la boca abierta cual besugo, mientras que Isaac le miraba sonrojado por la vergüenza ajena. Y las chicas… Las chicas le animaron con los pulgares hacia arriba.

Stiles empezaba a plantearse la opción de volverse hetero, pues con los chicos no hacía más que recibir decepción tras decepción.

 

Sin embargo, no se desanimó.

Ahora que empezaba a cogerle el gustillo a eso de actuar como salido de una peli porno, y sobre todo de no sentirse estúpido mientras lo hacía; no iba a parar ahora.

Cuando volvió a perder el hilo de la conversación, si bien nunca llegó a enterarse de qué estaban hablando los demás, comentó que había traído algo de comida.

 

Todos los presentes volvieron a mirarle, y Stiles aprovechó ser de nuevo el centro de atención para dirigirse a su mochila, que estaba junto al sofá. Pero en lugar de cogerla del suelo y llevarla a la mesa, como una persona normal haría, se agachó para abrirla y sacar las bolsas de patatas que había traído. Y si al agacharse lo hizo dejando su culo a la vista de todos, atrapado dentro de aquellos pantalones que no eran nada cómodos… Bueno, sólo fue casualidad.

 

Y si cuando se volvió para mirar al grupo y ver que Derek tenía un gesto de cansancio pero _no_ de excitación, Stiles aprovechó para dejar caer la bolsa de patatas en el sofá y a continuación fue a recogerla pero no de un modo convencional, sino restregándose contra los cojines de dicho sofá… También fue pura casualidad.

-          ¡Stiles!

La voz de Derek retumbó en el loft, y Stiles dejó de mover su trasero… Y ya fuera por solidaridad o porque estaban acojonados, el resto de presentes tampoco movió un músculo.

Stiles se puso en pie lentamente, recordando lo de ser casual, y miró a Derek con adorada inocencia.

-          Hmmm. ¿Sí?

-          Qué estás haciendo.

-          ¿Yo? Nada – Derek cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho como única respuesta.

Y la ceja de Derek, la que sólo se levantaba tanto cuando estaba a punto de matar a alguien, obligó a Stiles a dar una respuesta un poco más elaborada.

-          Se me ha caído la bolsa de patatas.

-          ¿Y lo del agua? – preguntó el Beta, aunque más parecía un insulto - ¿Y lo del bolígrafo? ¡O el no haber hecho caso a una sola palabra que he dicho!

-          Yo… - el chico se mojó los labios, comprendiendo que había cruzado la barrera de la paciencia de Derek… hace unos cinco kilómetros - Estoy un poco distraído…

La nueva mirada asesina que Derek le ofreció logró que se callara de golpe.

-          Vamos, tampoco es para tanto – intervino Lydia – Quería mostrar un poco de su sex appeal. Eso es todo.

-          Lydia – susurró Stiles escandalizado, aunque todo el mundo pudo oírle perfectamente. Derek, por su parte, se limitó a mirar a la pelirroja con cara de no entender nada.

-          ¿Qué? – replicó la chica - Tienes al pobre a dos velas desde que por fin le echó un par para confesar que estaba colado por ti. Es normal que creyera que no te sentías atraído por él, y que quisiera ponerte a prueba.

-          ¡Lydia!

-          Sólo estoy diciendo lo que nadie más se atreve a decir – le recordó a Stiles antes de girarse hacia Derek - Y teniendo en cuenta que, perdona que te diga pero no eres el más preparado para tener conversaciones; pensamos que Stiles necesitaría un poquito de ayuda…

-          Antes de que se le cayeran las pelotas – intervino Isaac. Y cuando todo el mundo se giró hacia él, se limitó a encogerse de hombros – Es lo que Stiles me dijo.

 

Derek se queda callado casi un minuto.

Luego les miró con cara de querer arrancarles las gargantas… con los dientes… a todos.

-          Fuera – dijo al final. Pero lo dijo con tal calma, que ninguno de los presentes supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. Así que Derek tuvo a bien dejarlo más claro – ¡He. Dicho. Que. Fuera! – sus ojos de lobo brillaron, y por la comisura de sus labios se vieron los colmillos despuntando - ¡Todo. El. Mundo!

 

Enseguida cinco pares de piernas empezaron a moverse por el loft, desesperados por recoger sus cosas y marcharse en seguida de allí. Antes de que Derek se planteara la opción de dejar supervivientes.

 

Allison, Scott y Lydia ya habían salido del loft, y Stiles estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Derek le agarro del hombro.

-          _Tú_ no.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, se queda cortado, lo sé... Soy yo, y no podía faltar algo así, XD  
> Pero como no soy TAN mala, mañana no haré fiesta y subiré otro capi :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que no es el capítulo más apropiado para celebrar un jueves "santo" pero...  
> ;-)

 

Stiles se quedó clavado en el sitio, viendo cómo Derek cerraba la puerta del loft después de que el último de los adolescentes hubiera salido. De reojo pudo ver a Isaac quien, antes de que la puerta estuviera del todo cerrada, le hizo la señal del pulgar hacia arriba, al tiempo que sonreía de ese modo espeluznante.

 

Stiles no supo cómo tomarse eso.

¿Qué demonios significaba ese gesto?

¿Que todo había ido bien?

¿Cómo podía pensar eso Isaac, cuando Derek se estaba comportando en modo Alpha cabreado?

Por otro lado, Derek _siempre_ estaba en modo Alpha cabreado… Y básicamente había echado a todos de casa, lo que les había dejado a solas… Y eso sí era algo bueno.

 

Pero en cuanto fue consciente del modo en que Derek le estaba mirando, las teorías de Stiles sobre la salud mental de Isaac dejaron de tener importancia. Sobre todo cuando le estaba mirando de la misma manera en que lo hizo cuando se conocieron: con los labios pegados, la mandíbula chirriando de lo mucho que estaba apretando los dient… colmillos, y la ceja a medio camino de alcanzar su punto más peligroso.

 

No era justo, pensó Stiles, empezando a caminar marcha atrás para alejarse de Derek. ¿Dónde se habían ido las sonrisas y las arruguitas que se lo formaban cuando sonreía? Se suponía que ahora Stiles, por encima del resto del mundo, sólo debería ver ese tipo de expresiones por parte de Derek.

Pero no. En vez de eso, volvía a ver al Derek de los primeros tiempos, con la mirada asesina y todo el cuerpo en tensión y los brazos cruzados en el pecho, remarcando aún más dichos brazos y dicho pecho musculoso y… De acuerdo, no era una mala vista después de todo. Pero la preferiría si fuera un poquito menos espeluznante.

 

Stiles siguió caminando marcha atrás, no apartando sus ojos de los de Derek, porque siempre había oído que eso era lo último que debías hacer cuando estabas frente a frente con un depredador…

¿O era justo lo contrario?

-          Y bien – preguntó Derek de ese modo que era más una orden. Stiles tragó con dificultad, sin saber qué decir… O sin saber si se esperaba que dijera algo. Pero cuando Derek alzó la ceja hasta lo alto, supo que sí, que estaba esperando a que dijera algo… El problema era ¿el qué?

-          No… No sé que quieres que diga.

-          ¿Qué tal a qué viene todo esto? – preguntó el Beta que más parecía un Alpha, y que no hizo amago de acercarse al chico. Seguía junto a la puerta corredera, con los brazos apretados en torno a su cuerpo y dominando la situación como a él siempre le había gustado: con una mezcla de un poco de miedo y un mucho de falta de información.

-          Yo… - Stiles se rascó el cuello, más que nervioso. Y no tanto por lo que Derek pudiera hacerle, pues sabía que en ese sentido jamás podría tenerle miedo; como por el hecho de que con aquel comportamiento había vuelto a ocupar el puesto de “crío estúpido que no hace nada bien”… Y había confiado en que ya no volviera a ser ese chico, la verdad – Creo que ha quedado perfectamente claro con lo que ha dicho Lydia.

 

Los ojos de Derek brillaron entonces, y Stiles dio otro paso atrás.

Sin haberse dado cuenta había llegado a la otra punta del loft, junto al sofá que había frente al enorme ventanal.

Extrañado por la reacción del adolescente, la ceja del hombre lobo volvió a moverse, quedándose a medio camino. Pero cuando Stiles se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin saber qué decir, la subió hasta lo más alto de todo.

-          ¡Quieres dejar de hacer lo de la ceja! – gritó entonces Stiles, con más frustración que enfado real – Por si no te has dado cuenta, ahora es un buen momento para que uses las palabras.

-          Bueno. Si _tú_ hubieras usado las palabras, ahora no estaríamos en esta situación.

-          Qué se supone que significa eso – se mojó los labios.

Derek luchó por mantener la posición estoica.

-          ¿En serio creías que no me sentía atraído por ti? – preguntó con voz grave - ¿Hasta el punto de pedirle consejo a Isaac? ¡Y a Lydia!

Stiles soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-          Vale, dicho así suena como una idea horriblemente mala pero… - movió las manos, sin saber qué hacer con ellas – Vamos, Derek, tienes que entenderlo. Desde que tuvimos aquella _charla_ , no hemos pasado de segunda base. Y no digo que no esté bien lo que hacemos, ni mucho menos pero… - le señaló con una mano, incapaz de explicarse – Pero eres tú… Eres el tío más increíblemente atractivo y sexy y perfecto que jamás he conocido y… Luego estoy yo y… Y no hacías nada… Y pensé que a lo mejor era porque… Porque no había nada que quisieras hacer… Conmigo.

-          Y pensaste que al ponerte esos pantalones y restregarte contra los muebles ibas a hacerme cambiar de opinión…

-          ¡Sí!… No… No lo sé – suspiró – Sólo estaba intentado ser sexy… Para variar.

-          Y por qué no me preguntaste simplemente. Pensé que había quedado claro que, de los dos, tú eras el de las palabras.

-          Ya… - volvió a suspirar – Supongo que tenía miedo de oír la respuesta y… No sé – se encogió de hombros – Tú tienes más experiencia en estas cosas y… Está claro que te gusta llevar el control y… Joder, no dejas de ser un depredador – añadió con las mejillas sonrojadas – Di por hecho que si tú, el gran Alpha, no hacía ningún movimiento al respecto… era porque realmente no querías hacer nada al respecto.

 

Derek negó levemente con la cabeza, descruzando los brazos. Pero al contrario de lo que pensó Stiles, no era una negación de desagrado; sino de intentar no echarse a reír. Tuvo que apretar los labios con fuerza, luchando por no soltar la carcajada que pedía a gritos salir.

Y cuando por fin frenó el ataque de risa, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

 

Devolvió la atención a Stiles, quien le miraba sin mover un solo músculo, y dejó que sus ojos brillaran con su tono azul característico.

-          Siéntate en el sofá – dijo con voz seca y terriblemente grave.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que te sientes en el sofá – repitió más despacio y aún más grave. Su voz resonó en los confines del loft, y no le pasó desapercibido el _gulp_ que soltó Stiles al tragar.

-          Por… Por qué – preguntó temblando, pero también obedeciendo.

Derek esperó a que Stiles estuviera sentado para responderle.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron de brillar.

-          Has dicho que soy un depredador. Y un Alpha. Y que si quisiera, habría hecho algún movimiento – comentó al tiempo que bajaba los dos peldaños que había desde la puerta hasta el piso del loft – Creo que es hora de demostrarlo.

 

Tras decir la última palabra, Derek colocó una rodilla en el suelo.

Y luego la otra.

Y en cuanto sus pantalones tocaron el suelo de granito, llevó ambas manos a la fría superficie hasta quedar a cuatro patas. Una posición que en cualquier otra persona habría resultado ridícula, pero no con Derek Hale. Porque Derek no apartó los ojos ni un segundo de los marrones de Stiles y, sin parpadear, comenzó a acercarse al chico.

 

No podía decirse que estuviera gateando, porque eso no era lo que estaba haciendo Derek. Porque Derek era un Alpha y los Alphas no gatean… Porque Derek era un depredador y, lo que los depredadores hacen, es acechar a sus presas.

Y su presa era Stiles.

 

Stiles había dejado de respirar.

En cuanto Derek se colocó a cuatro patas y comenzó a avanzar hacia él, en un ritmo tortuosamente lento, cual pantera, todo su cuerpo se quedó paralizado. Sólo podía notar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, y cómo la temperatura del loft había aumentado considerablemente… Esta vez de verdad.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de decir una frase ingeniosa, o absurda, o lo que fuera… Su cerebro se había quedado sin neuronas, y lo único que salió de sus labios fue:

-          Joder.

La respuesta, tan corta como clarificadora, sin embargo fue del agrado del hombre lobo, quien continuó su acercamiento con una sonrisa perversa en los labios. Sus colmillos no eran visibles, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran, listos para ser usados con su inocente presa, tal y como a él le viniera en gana.

 

Con calma, con mucha calma, llegó hasta el sofá donde Stiles seguía petrificado.

-          Creo que es la primera vez que te quedas sin palabras – murmuró Derek, colocando una mano sobre el muslo de Stiles. Y apenas rozaron sus dedos la tela vaquera, el chico dio un respingo y una gota de sudor recorrió su sien.

-          Yo… Yo… - se mojó los labios varias veces, intentando recuperar las palabras, pero no fue capaz.

-          Está bien – musitó el hombre lobo, colocando la otra mano sobre el muslo que quedaba libre, e incorporándose lentamente – No es necesario… Es más. No quiero que digas nada.

Stiles volvió a tragar escandalosamente pero, al cabo de unos segundos, asintió con timidez.

Al menos quedaba claro que entendía lo que Derek le estaba diciendo.

 

La sonrisa del Beta se amplió, mostrando esta vez las dos filas de dientes, y desplazó ambas manos hasta el cuerpo del chico para empezar a subir luego por su pecho. Apoyó las yemas de los dedos sobre la tela de algodón, aún húmeda por el agua de antes, y supo sin ninguna duda que Stiles sintió el tacto como si fueran descargas eléctricas sobre la piel desnuda. Sin embargo, no acarició la piel cálida de su estómago y pecho. En vez de eso subió hasta el cuello y, al llegar allí, enlazó los dedos tras la nuca del adolescente, y acercó muy lentamente su rostro hasta el oído de Stiles.

-          ¿Prefieres esto? – preguntó en un susurro - Estoy siendo el depredador que querías. Actuando, sin preguntar, y tomando lo que quiero… Lo que me pertenece – se separó lo justo para ver cómo las pupilas de Stiles se dilataban, y volvía a tragar saliva – ¿Lo apruebas? – preguntó lentamente, enarcando una ceja.

-          Ss… Sí. Sí… - tragó saliva unas cuantas veces más, sus ojos perdidos en el azul cristalino de los de Derek – Cla… Claro que lo apruebo.

-          Bien – susurró, acercando sus labios a los temblorosos del chico. Pero cuando estaba a punto de rozarlos y Stiles ya había cerrado los ojos, Derek se apartó y dedicó toda su atención a su cuello, que lamió después de inspirar profundamente - ¿Qué te has echado? ¿Colonia? – preguntó cuando terminó de lamer la piel visible.

-          Es… Es Hugo Boss… Pensé que te gustaría – tragó saliva, y una nueva gota de sudor recorrió el cuello.

-          Huele a Jackson – respondió el Beta con un medio gruñido – No quiero que vuelvas a ponértela.

 

Antes de que Stiles pudiera asentir, Derek llevó las manos hasta el pecho de Stiles y realizó el mismo recorrido que antes, pero en este caso en sentido descendente. Y cuando llegaron a los muslos del chico, no pidió permiso para separar las piernas y empezar a acariciar la parte interior, muy cerca de su entrepierna más que abultada.

Pero no contento con ello, Hale inició entonces el mismo camino, esta vez con la boca. Agarró con sus dientes la tela que cubría el cuerpo de Stiles, separándola de su piel sin llegar a marcar la carne, hasta llegar a la parte baja del estómago.

-          Joder… - gimió Stiles, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y, en un acto reflejo, llevando ambas manos (que hasta ahora habían colgado inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo), hasta el pelo de Derek.

Pero apenas enredó sus largos dedos en el cabello, Derek se apartó del estómago y sus manos volvieron a colocarse sobre ambas rodillas. Stiles, confuso por el cambio, parpadeó varias veces antes de centrarse en Derek. Le estaba mirando con los ojos ligeramente entornados y los labios apretados en un gesto de disgusto.

-          ¿Te he dicho que puedes tocarme? – preguntó despacio y muy bajo.

-          Yo… - se mojó los labios al tiempo que intentaba averiguar si estaba bromeando, o si por el contrario aquella era una pregunta muy real, pues con Derek no podía estar del todo seguro. Al final optó por decir la verdad, y que fuera lo que Dios… Lo que el Alpha quisiera – No.

-          Entonces no lo hagas – explicó, dejando que sus ojos brillaran con más intensidad – Soy el que está al mando, ¿recuerdas? – esperó a que Stiles asintiera – Buen chico.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Derek agachó la cabeza hasta dejarla en la entrepierna de Stiles, haciéndose espacio con los hombros para conseguir una postura más cómoda. Con las rodillas firmemente asentadas en el suelo y las manos acariciando con más fuerza los muslos del chico, dejó salir sus colmillos para rozar la tela vaquera imposiblemente apretada. El gemido de Stiles fue como música para sus oídos, y sonrió satisfecho.

-          Sabía que te excitaría – murmuró tras varias pasadas de los colmillos por los muslos y estómago del chico – Nunca me has tenido miedo, ¿verdad? – llevó las manos hasta la cintura de Stiles y levantó la camiseta hasta acabar quitándosela - ¿En serio creías que esta ropa iba a hacer que me fijara más en ti de lo que ya hago? – le susurró al oído.

Stiles no respondió. Pero como en ningún momento Derek pensó que fuera a hacerlo, no le importó del todo. Tiró la prenda al suelo y observó en detalle la pálida piel del adolescente, salpicada por lunares aquí y allá. No era la primera vez que la veía, pero sí la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca. Y tan a su disposición.

-          No necesito más que esto para que me entren ganas de devorarte – musitó con voz ronca antes de colocar los labios sobre uno de los pezones del muchacho y succionar con calma.

El chico soltó un gemido gutural y apretó los brazos del sofá, desesperado por poder tocar él también. Pero Derek aún no le había dado permiso, así que eso estaba más que descartado.

-          Pensé… Pensé que sería un aliciente – jadeó.

-          ¿Aliciente? – preguntó curioso antes de recorrer todo el pecho desnudo con la lengua, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar el cinturón y los pantalones – No necesito alicientes.

-          Dios…

-          Llámame Derek.

Stiles no tuvo tiempo para responder a la broma de Derek, muy propia de su época de Alpha. En cuanto sintió la mano del hombre lobo colándose entre sus calzoncillos y acariciando con bastante pericia su miembro abultado, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no soltar un gemido muy poco masculino incluso para él.

 

El gesto, por el contrario, consiguió acabar con la poca paciencia que Derek había conseguido reunir, quien se apresuró a quitarle las botas, calcetines y pantalones del muchacho; moviéndole a su gusto pues sabía que Stiles no estaba para pensar, y mucho menos para tomar decisiones. Tratándole casi como si fuera un muñeco, acabó dejándole como él quería: desnudo salvo por los calzoncillos y con las piernas abiertas de par en par.

Derek acarició con el pulgar la tela ya húmeda, y por encima de él Stiles gimió y se movió como si le estuvieran torturando… En cierto modo era así.

-          ¿También te compró Lydia los calzoncillos? – preguntó el Beta con curiosidad, sin dejar de acariciar el miembro del chico. No es que Derek se supiera de memoria todos los calzoncillos de Stiles (de hecho sólo había visto algunos, y parcialmente, cuando se pasaba a visitarle y Stiles estaba terminando de vestirse). Pero teniendo en cuenta la ropa tan colorida y poco discreta que siempre llevaba, intuía que unos calzoncillos negros, lisos, y más que ajustados, no eran su preferencia en cuanto a ropa interior se refería.

-          Sí – consiguió responder Stiles tras varios segundos, cuando comprendió que esta vez sí que quería que le respondiera - ¿No te gustan?

Derek soltó un gruñido como primera respuesta.

-          No me gusta que otro te los haya visto antes que yo.

-          Oh… - el chico tragó de nuevo, empezando a quedarse sin reservas de saliva – ¿Lo siento?

-          Quítatelos.

Stiles sólo pudo tragar con dificultad, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-          Que. Te. Los. Quites – tuvo a bien repetir, aunque más parecía una amenaza que una orden.

Stiles se puso en pie de un salto, y tuvo que apoyarse en seguida en los brazos del sofá para no perder el equilibrio… Demasiada sangre estaba concentrada en una parte muy concreta de su cuerpo, y no había sido buena idea levantarse tan rápido.

 

Derek, por fortuna, le dejó recuperarse y esperó paciente a que Stiles terminara de desnudarse. El Beta seguía en el suelo, apoyado sobre sus rodillas y mirándole con curiosidad. En cualquier otra circunstancia parecería que era el humano el que dominaba la situación, pues no dejaba de ser quien estaba de pie y por encima del otro… Pero el otro no era un otro cualquiera.

 

Sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo se encendía, Stiles llevó las manos hasta la cintura elástica del calzoncillo y, mirando al frente o a cualquier sitio salvo a Derek, se desnudó por completo. Iba a dejar caer la tela, pero en seguida el Beta le arrancó la prenda y, sin más contemplaciones, la rasgó con sus garras. El chico le miró, sorprendido y cabreado (habían costado 15 pavos), pero decidió no hablar cuando Derek le observó con gesto prepotente… El que tenía desde que cerró la puerta del loft y se quedaron a solas, vaya.

-          No te preocupes – susurró al tiempo que tiraba los restos de los calzoncillos al suelo y llevaba ambas manos (aún con las garras fuera), hasta la cintura del adolescente – Te prestaré uno de los míos.

El sonrojo de Stiles, si es que era posible, se incrementó ante las palabras del hombre lobo, y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la entrepierna de Derek…

¿Acababa de insinuar que usaban la misma talla?

¿En serio?

Caray. Derek sí que sabía dar cumplidos…

 

Entonces sintió las garras de Derek apretando su piel. No tanto como para dejar marca, pero sí lo suficiente para que notara la presión y fuera consciente de que, si quisiera, podría abrir la piel sin apenas esfuerzo.

Y lo peor… o lo mejor, era que todo el tiempo que estuvo jugando con sus garras sobre la piel, no apartó un instante sus ojos de los marrones del chico.

Stiles tragó saliva por enésima vez y soltó un jadeo cuando una mano de Derek agarró su miembro con seguridad. Como si fuera algo que hicieran todos los días. Tuvo que agarrarse a los hombros de Derek para no caer, pero por fortuna esta vez no le importó. Al contrario, dejó que se estabilizara antes de empezar a recorrer la carne dura, arriba y abajo, ya con las garras guardadas.

-          Joder, Derek – gimió Stiles con voz ronca, pero el gemido se convirtió en un gruñido cuando notó la lengua del hombre sobre la parte baja del estómago, muy cerca de la única parte de su cuerpo de la que ahora mismo era consciente.

-          Me gusta lo bien que te expresas – dijo irónico el Beta, acariciando con la otra mano los testículos del chico y sin dejar de lamer la piel cálida y sudorosa – Date la vuelta – ordenó entonces, dándole una palmada al trasero.

Stiles tardó en responder. En reaccionar.

-          ¿Qué?

Derek no lo repitió. Apartó del todo las manos de su cuerpo y, aún de rodillas, alzó una ceja en la posición de “no hagas que pierda más el tiempo contigo”.

Así que Stiles no tuvo más remedio que cumplir la orden. Muy despacio, porque seguía un poco mareado tras el tratamiento previo, giró sobre si mismo hasta acabar dando la espalda a Derek y mirando las vistas del ventanal.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que ya había empezado a atardecer.

 

-          Súbete al sofá – indicó Derek sin moverse él del sitio – Colócate de rodillas.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Stiles, pero no se atrevió a desobedecer.

Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir ahora, y en cierto modo era lo que había esperado que ocurriera… Pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustado. No dejaba de ser su primera vez… Aparte del hecho de que le hubiera gustado que su primera vez hubiera sido de frente, para poder mirar a Derek todo el tiempo.

 

De nuevo, la decisión le fue quitada de las manos. Pues apenas hubo colocado las dos rodillas sobre los cojines del sofá, más que consciente de su desnudez frente a alguien que estaba totalmente vestido; Derek actuó por él. Llevó una mano a la espalda del chico y le obligó a agacharse, teniendo que apoyar los antebrazos en el respaldo del sofá. Acto seguido, el Beta le abrió más las piernas y acarició con delicadeza su trasero.

 

Stiles se obligó a respirar profundamente, intentando alejar los nervios. Pero cuando notó las manos de Derek separando sus glúteos, la poca calma conseguida se fue a la mierda.

Iba a ocurrir e iba a ocurrir ya. Se acabaron los preámbulos… Aunque tampoco es que hubiera habido algún tipo de preámbulo.

El humano cerró los ojos, preparado para el dolor que sabía que iba a sentir, y soltó un gemido roto.

Un gemido que no fue de dolor.

Porque no fue el miembro hinchado de Derek lo que sintió.

Ni siquiera fueron sus dedos, en un intento por prepararle.

 

Lo que sintió fue su lengua, cálida y suave, lamiendo el trasero de Stiles como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo.

La sensación era a un tiempo extraña, placentera, y lo más sensual y erótico que había experimentado en toda su vida. Sobre todo sabiendo _quién_ era el que estaba haciendo aquello.

Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, y soltó un gemido ahogado al tiempo que trataba de decir el nombre de Derek…

-          Shhh – susurró Derek, besando la parte baja de la espalda. Sus manos agarraron con firmeza las caderas del chico, pese a que sabía que no se iba a ir a ningún sitio, y pasó la lengua por el pequeño agujero que ya brillaba con saliva – ¿Pensabas que iba a hacerlo sin prepararte antes? – preguntó con sorna, y Stiles pudo notar la marca de la sonrisa en su propia piel – Recuerda. Sólo soy medio animal.

-          Derek… - casi sollozó cuando notó otra vez la lengua del Beta, esta vez más dentro, y empujando – Por Dios…

El gemido de Stiles se transformó en un gruñido de medio protesta cuando notó un dedo junto a la lengua de Derek.

-          Tranquilo – susurró el hombre lobo, besando uno de los glúteos del chico – Iré muy despacio. – Y fiel a su palabra, comenzó a mover el dedo dentro del cuerpo de Stiles, teniendo que frenar el impulso de enterrarse completamente en él. Porque aquel calor y humedad eran mucho mejores de lo que jamás se habría imaginado – No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tenía de hacer esto – dijo con la voz entrecortada a causa del deseo, pero sabiendo que el sonido de su voz ayudaría a que Stiles se terminara de relajar – De tenerte desnudo, sólo para mi, y poder devorar tu cuerpo. Lentamente.

Stiles sólo podía responder a base de gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos que pretendían ser el nombre de Derek. Pero a Derek no le importó la falta de palabras del chico. Pese a que en el fondo adoraba su verborrea constante, se sentía más que satisfecho al ver que era capaz de dejarle mudo sólo con sus dedos y lengua.

El Beta se explayó con los preparativos, sabiendo que no tenían prisa… O no tanta… y le preparó a conciencia hasta que pudo enterrar dos dedos sin ningún tipo de molestias por parte de Stiles. Antes bien, un movimiento en concreto consiguió que Stiles soltara un gritito agudo que llegó directamente a su entrepierna.

-          ¿He tocado lo que creo? – preguntó Derek, volviendo a rozar con la yema de los dedos ese lugar, y sonriendo satisfecho cuando Stiles gritó de nuevo, agarrando el sofá con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos – Bien. Muy bien – ronroneó de placer (aunque lo negaría por siempre), y tocó su próstata varias veces más, dejando a Stiles convertido en un cuerpo tembloroso y empapado en sudor.

-          Derek…

La voz aguda y entrecortada de Stiles fue la señal que necesitó para parar. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y no quería que fuera así, sólo con sus dedos y lengua… Tal vez luego, cuando ya hubiera estado dentro de él y se hubiera saciado por completo. Entonces podría jugar con aquel cuerpo que le pertenecía, y averiguar cuántas veces podría hacer que se corriera sin apenas tiempo para recuperarse… E intuía que serían unas cuantas porque, si algo tenía ese chico, eran energías de sobra.

 

Dándole un último beso que más pareció un mordisco al trasero de Stiles, Derek se puso en pie y ayudó a Stiles a hacer lo mismo. Y cuando Stiles se movió con pasos temblorosos, nada firmes, soltó una carcajada antes de cargárselo al hombro cual saco de patatas.

-          Hey. Qué leches estás haciendo – protestó Stiles, aunque tampoco hizo amago por librarse… Tal vez porque sabía que sería inútil.

-          Tú que crees – preguntó con ese tono que no aceptaba discusiones, aunque esta vez tuvo que fingirlo – Pensé que querías follar.

 

Y con eso dicho, tiró a Stiles en la cama con bastante poca delicadeza.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana más y mejor... O eso espero...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco más de "acción" + ternura 100% Sterek... Se puede pedir más?

Dándole un último beso que más pareció un mordisco al trasero de Stiles, Derek se puso en pie y ayudó a Stiles a hacer lo mismo. Y cuando Stiles se movió con pasos temblorosos, nada firmes, soltó una carcajada antes de cargárselo al hombro cual saco de patatas.

-          Hey. Qué leches estás haciendo – protestó Stiles, aunque tampoco hizo amago por librarse… Tal vez porque sabía que sería inútil.

-          Tú que crees – preguntó con ese tono que no aceptaba discusiones, aunque esta vez tuvo que fingirlo – Pensé que querías follar.

 

Y con eso dicho, tiró a Stiles en la cama con bastante poca delicadeza.

 

**********

Por fortuna su cama era una bien cómoda y mullida (después de años sin tener una cama NO iba a escatimar en gastos, muchas gracias), con lo que no hubo que lamentar daños mayores.

Stiles se quedó espatarrado en la cama, todavía con la respiración entrecortada por las atenciones recibidas por parte de Derek. Y cuando Derek se quedó de pie frente a él y empezó a quitarse la ropa, con calma y sin apartar su vista de la del chico, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir como un adolescente excitado… Aunque ya hubiera perdido la cuenta de los que había soltado.

Sin embargo, cuando Derek estaba a punto de quitarse los calzoncillos, la mueca socarrona en los labios y la ceja elevada en pose de “ya sé que me deseas”; Stiles se obligó a reaccionar.

Se puso de rodillas en la cama y, sin bajarse del colchón, se acercó al hombre lobo para agarrarle de la muñeca e impedirle seguir.

-          Espera.

Derek paró en el acto, más que extrañado. No tanto por su petición, pues podría ser que él quisiera terminar de desnudarle; sino por el hecho de que el corazón de Stiles se había acelerado un poco.

-          Qué pasa – preguntó serio - ¿No quieres seguir?

-          No – respondió en seguida, sin soltar la mano de su muñeca – Quiero decir. Si, claro que quiero seguir – Derek alzó una ceja, aún más perplejo – Pero antes quiero decirte una cosa.

 

El Beta enarcó las cejas como única respuesta. Nunca le había gustado hablar más de la cuenta, y menos aún cuando ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Por fortuna, Stiles ya se conocía de memoria el significado de los movimientos de sus cejas, así que siguió.

-          Yo… - se mojó los labios al tiempo que llevaba la otra mano al cuello de Derek. Pese a que uno estaba de pie y el otro subido a la cama, sus ojos estaban casi al mismo nivel y sus cuerpos más pegados de lo que lo habían estado hasta ahora – No quiero que pienses que esto es lo único que quiero de ti – susurró – Que no he disfrutado de estas semanas junto a ti, o que el único motivo por el que quiero estar contigo es para tener sexo de una vez por todas.

Derek no supo qué decir. En un principio pensó en responder con alguna broma de su estilo, todo sarcasmo, pensando que en realidad Stiles estaba bromeando para disipar un poco los nervios del momento. Pero al fijarse en sus ojos marrones, brillantes y con una película acuosa cubriéndolos, comprendió que nada de aquello era una broma.

Así que le respondió con lo único con lo que podía: La pura verdad.

-          Lo sé – dijo serio y llevando una mano hasta la mejilla de Stiles, que acarició con delicadeza – Ya lo sé.

-          Lo que te he dicho antes… Eso de que eres sexy y el tío más atractivo del mundo… No voy a negar que es verdad porque sería una estupidez, y sobre todo porque _tú_ no eres estúpido y tienes espejos donde mirarte y ojos y… - soltó aire despacio, recreándose por unos segundos en el tacto de la palma de Derek sobre su mejilla – Y en parte todo esto, el haber hablado con los demás y comportarme como si estuviera desesperado por follar, en realidad es culpa de ese cartel de virgen que tengo encima las 24 horas del día y del que parecía que jamás me iba a librar – inspiró profundamente para recuperar el aire, y suspiró aliviado cuando Derek siguió en su sitio, sin muchas intenciones de interrumpirle o pedirle que fuera al grano… Y si no fuera porque ya le adoraba… - Pero eso no es lo único que me importa. No cuando es contigo con quien estoy y… Con quien aún no puedo creer que tenga la suerte de estar porque… Porque yo también tengo ojos en la cara y… y veo las diferencias entre los dos… y no solo por la ropa sino por la forma de ser, y de comportarse, y… ¡Au!

 

El discurso de Stiles se vio interrumpido cuando sintió un pinchazo en el trasero.

Miró por encima de su hombro justo a tiempo de ver la mano de Derek, y que hasta ahora había permanecido quieta e inocente, apartarse del trasero que acababa de pellizcar. Incrédulo, devolvió la atención al Beta que ahora le estaba sonriendo.

-          Antes de que empezaras a pensar que esto era un sueño.

 

Stiles abrió la boca de par en par, presto a mostrar la mueca de desagrado más escandalosa de su repertorio. Pero al final no pudo hacerlo, porque no tenía ni un solo motivo para sentirse ofendido… Todo lo contrario.

 

Por ello cerró la boca y sus labios dibujaron una tímida sonrisa, antes de apoyar la frente en el pecho desnudo de Derek. La mano del Beta, que no se había apartado de su mejilla, avanzó entonces hasta su cuello y comenzó a juguetear con su pelo. Y aunque estaba más pringoso de lo que le gustaría por culpa de ese gel que le habían obligado a ponerse, seguía siendo el pelo de su chico, así que todo estaba bien.

 

Stiles se dejó llevar por el tacto de los dedos de Derek en su pelo y en su espalda, donde había ido a parar la otra mano, y por unos segundos dejó que eso fuera lo único importante del mundo.

Hasta que se recordó que aún no había dicho lo más importante

Lentamente se apartó del pecho de Derek, y respondió con timidez a la sonrisa que él le estaba ofreciendo. Una muy sutil, apenas visible, pero que sabía que estaba ahí. Sólo para él.

-          Lo que quiero decir es que te quiero – dijo Stiles sin dudar, y sintió un calor en el pecho cuando los ojos de Derek se abrieron más, todavía sorprendido por aquellas palabras – Y que mientras que estés a mi lado, da igual lo que hagamos… O lo que no hagamos. Porque no hay nada más importante que eso.

-          Stiles…

-          Porque yo no soy como ellas – añadió con la voz rota por la emoción. Y aunque parte de él sabía que tocar ese tema era peligroso, necesitaba estar seguro. _Necesitaba_ que Derek estuviera seguro de las diferencias – Yo no busco sólo follar con el tío sexy del pueblo, o con el hombre lobo sexy del pueblo - trató de sonreír para aligerar la tensión del momento, aunque no lo consiguió del todo - Eso me da igual.

-          Lo sé – respondió Derek en seguida, su voz más grave incluso que antes, y acarició de nuevo la mejilla para limpiar la lágrima que se había escapado – Nunca he pensado lo contrario.

Stiles asintió, de pronto sobrecogido por el momento. Por lo que había dicho y por el millón de cosas que había implícitas en aquellas palabras. Y pese a que jamás habían hablado de ello, saber que Derek le entendía tan bien era perfecto.

-          Bien… - tuvo que decir al final, pues sabía que Derek no diría nada más.

O eso es lo que pensó.

 

Derek se acercó lentamente al chico y le besó con una ternura infinita. Sin apenas apretar los labios, y sin siquiera cerrar los ojos.

-          Yo también te quiero – susurró en cuanto rompió el beso, sólo para darle luego otro más, esta vez más profundo y más largo.

El temblor de Stiles hizo que tuviera que agarrarse con ambos brazos al cuerpo de Derek para no acabar cayendo, y eso que aún estaba de rodillas. Pasó los brazos por su cuello, y se pegó todo lo que pudo al cálido pecho del hombre lobo, sin romper un segundo el beso que le llenó de pies a cabeza.

Era la primera vez que Derek le decía esas palabras.

 

Por su parte Derek intuyó, y muy bien intuido, que no debía esperar a que Stiles dijera algo, pues las palabras ya habían pasado a segundo término… Y porque poco más se podía decir.

 

Sin romper el beso, rodeó con uno de sus brazos el cuerpo del chico para pegarle a él por completo. Y una vez le tuvo bien sujeto, se subió por fin a la cama sólo para enseguida tumbarse en ella, con Stiles bajo su cuerpo.

Un gemido ahogado salió de boca del chico al sentir el cuerpo de Derek sobre el suyo, y el Beta aprovechó la ocasión para profundizar más el beso, metiendo la lengua en su boca.

 

No era el primer beso que se daban de ese tipo, ni mucho menos. Y aunque al principio se notaba la falta de experiencia por parte de Stiles, en seguida perfeccionaron la técnica…

Pero esta vez la excitación de saber que aquel beso solo era el principio y que todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, hizo que fuera mucho más intenso.

Incapaz de dejar las manos quietas, Derek acarició la espalda y caderas del chico, mientras que notaba como los dedos de Stiles se enredaban en su pelo, jugando y tirando de los mechones con una mezcla de ansiedad y ternura. Dejó que fuera así durante un buen rato, disfrutando del momento de sentir por primera vez el cuerpo desnudo de Stiles bajo el suyo, hasta que notó perfectamente cómo el otro estaba más que dispuesto para dar el siguiente paso.

 

Soltando un gruñido más animal al sentir la carne dura contra la suya, Derek se apartó con un último beso para quitarse los calzoncillos. Y apenas estuvo del todo desnudo, una mano de Stiles agarró su pene y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para obligarse a mantener el control.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, unos cuantos segundos después, Stiles no había apartado la mano y sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y respiraba entrecortadamente, pero se le veía más que seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

-          ¿Te gusta? – preguntó al ver que Derek seguía quieto, de rodillas, y con las manos inertes.

Derek tuvo que tragar saliva para recuperar la voz.

-          Sí – medio gruñó, sus ojos azules brillando por unos segundos – Llevo mucho tiempo deseando esto.

Stiles sonrió con timidez, un tanto azorado porque Derek pudiera pensar aquello, y el Beta se esforzó porque la idea le quedara clara. Para que no dudara un instante que él también le deseaba.

Llevó una mano hasta la parte baja de la espalda de Stiles, y en seguida colocó la palma sobre el trasero, muy cerca del lugar que antes había lamido y con el que había jugado. Stiles soltó un suspiro ahogado pero en seguida los movimientos de su mano recuperaron la confianza, e incluso empezaron a ganar en velocidad.

-          Dime qué quieres que haga – preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

Derek le besó con calma, llevando la mano libre hasta la nuca del chico para sujetarle tal y como él quería, y no paró hasta que un gemido profundo se escapó de la boca de Stiles.

-          Quiero que disfrutes – susurró en su oído – Que me dejes tratarte como te mereces.

-          Esto es más de lo que jamás habría soñado – murmuró Stiles, tragando con dificultad.

-          Y aún no he hecho más que empezar – sonrió maliciosamente.

 

Antes de que Stiles pudiera responder, Derek le empujó con una mano en el pecho y cayó de espaldas en la cama. Y antes de que hubiera terminado de reponerse de la sorpresa, se inclinó para buscar algo de debajo de la cama. En seguida se incorporó con una caja de cartón en la mano, de la que sacó un bote de lubricante por estrenar y una caja de preservativos, también sin abrir.

Decir que Stiles estaba rojo cuando miró a Derek, era decir poco.

-          Cómo… Desde cuándo… - el adolescente no fue capaz de terminar ninguna pregunta, aunque quedó perfectamente claro lo que pensaba.

-          Quería estar preparado para cuando decidieras dar el paso – comentó mientras abría el bote de lubricante.

-          Pero… Pero tú nunca… - una ceja de Derek, quien paró con la tarea que tenía entre manos para que continuara, le obligó a repensar la frase – Por qué no dijiste nada.

-          Porque tenías que ser tú – le dio un corto beso en los labios – Iba a ser tu primera vez, y tenías que ser tú el que decidiera cuándo y cómo – le dio otro beso en el hombro – Yo sólo podía esperar – y otro más en el cuello, dejando la cabeza apoyada en el hombro – Y morirme de frustración cada vez que te marchabas.

-          ¿En serio? – rió.

-          No soy de piedra – replicó Derek con disgusto, pero en seguida mostró una sonrisa picarona – Aunque lo parezca.

Stiles soltó una carcajada que terminó de disipar los nervios del momento, y besó con ganas al hombre lobo.

-          Demuéstramelo.

 

Derek lo hizo.

Respondió al beso hasta quedarse los dos sin respiración. Y mientras Stiles trataba de llenarse los pulmones de oxígeno, Derek volvió a empujarle para quedar tumbado en la cama. Le separó las piernas, recorriendo las dos de arriba abajo con sus grandes manos, sin separar sus ojos de los del chico. El corazón de Stiles había empezado a latir más de prisa, pero no era nada serio. A fin de cuentas, le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo a él.

Cogió el bote de lubricante que había dejado caer en la cama, y se echó una importante cantidad en los dedos. Esperó a que Stiles asintiera, indicándole que podía continuar, y llevó un dedo hasta el agujero que todavía tenía restos de saliva.

-          Joder…

-          ¿Te he hecho daño? – paró en seguida.

-          No… Sólo… Está un poco frío.

Derek asintió, más tranquilo, y se inclinó hasta acabar prácticamente tumbado y al lado de Stiles, apoyándose en el codo. Aprovechó el movimiento para meter el dedo hasta la primera falange, acallando el gemido de Stiles con un beso más agresivo que el resto. El chico se dejó llevar enseguida, y agarró con fuerza el pelo de Derek, abriendo las piernas para darle más espacio para maniobrar. El hombre lobo en seguida tuvo el dedo completamente dentro, y gimió al sentir las paredes cálidas rodeándole.

-          Más – gruñó Stiles, sin parar de besarle.

Derek no respondió. No podía hacerlo, porque no podía formar palabras ahora mismo. Sacó el dedo para volver a meterlo en seguida, esta vez acompañado por otro. Y los dos entraron hasta el fondo a la primera, arrancando un jadeo de placer en Stiles.

-          Dios, Derek…

-          Stiles – su voz era imposiblemente ronca, sonando como papel de lija contra su garganta.

De pronto no le pareció suficiente tocar su cuerpo de aquel modo tan íntimo. También tenía que verlo.

Incorporándose un poco, sin sacar del todo los dedos, echó un vistazo al cuerpo que estaba abriendo. El ano estaba mucho más dilatado, brillante por los restos de lubricante, y recibía sus dedos con facilidad. Derek se mordió el labio, excitado ante aquella visión, y comenzó a mover los dedos con pericia, separando las paredes y buscando ese punto que hiciera gritar a Stiles. Y todo el tiempo que lo hizo, Stiles no apartó un segundo sus ojos de los suyos, consiguiendo que el deseo de Derek llegara a proporciones épicas.

 

Cuando por fin alcanzó la próstata, Stiles gritó al tiempo que su espalda se levantaba, formando un arco perfecto en la cama. Derek no paró entonces, rozando con los dedos ese punto en concreto y disfrutando con la visión de Stiles bajo él, jadeando y agarrando las sábanas con fuerza, al estar el cuerpo de Derek demasiado lejos de él como para poder tocarlo. Y cuando fueron tres los dedos que metió, empezó a balbucear con desesperación.

-          Derek… Por Dios, hazlo ya. Necesito que… Joder, no puedo más…

-          Un poco más – gruñó Derek, intentando mantener el ritmo – No quiero hacerte daño.

-          Y no lo harás – gritó cuando Derek volvió a rozar su próstata. Apenas se recuperó de la descarga, se incorporó en la cama y fue él mismo quien apartó la mano del Beta – Te lo juro por Dios, Derek – casi rugió – Como no me folles ahora mismo, te juro que me marcho y me busco a otro para que lo haga.

 

La respuesta de Stiles, que fue dicha sin pensar y más fruto de la excitación que de las neuronas; consiguió una reacción más que directa por parte del hombre lobo. Derek sabía que no hablaba en serio. Sabía que sólo lo había dicho para provocarle y que probablemente ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo que estaba diciendo… Pero fue imaginarse a Stiles con otro, haciéndole lo que ahora le estaba haciendo e incluso más, y salió a la luz su vena más posesiva.

Le besó con fuerza, casi con rabia, dándole pequeños mordiscos a la altura del cuello y de la garganta. Queriendo marcarle, aunque fuera con dientes humanos, para que no hubiera duda de que ese humano _era_ suyo y nadie más podría tocarle.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, pese a que apenas le dio tiempo a Stiles para reaccionar ante su ataque, cogió la caja de preservativos.

 

Sin embargo, cuando ya tenía uno fuera, se quedó parado. Stiles seguía tumbado, respirando entrecortadamente y agarrando las sábanas con fuerza en un vano intento por mantener el control y esperar a que Derek diera el siguiente paso. Su miembro, duro contra el estómago, dejaba escapar unas gotas de semen, y el olor a sexo le llegó claro y fuerte.

Y las ganas de que ese olor fuera correspondido con el suyo, pudiendo marcarle por dentro tanto como ya había hecho por fuera, eran demasiadas.

-          No te lo pongas – dijo entonces Stiles. Su voz seguía siendo grave, pero al menos se le oía seguro – Sé que no quieres.

Derek no supo qué responder.

Una parte de él no quería ponerse el preservativo… Pero no dejaba de ser la primera vez de Stiles, y era él quien debería decidir.

-          No importa – replicó Derek, llevándose el envoltorio a la boca para abrirlo con los dientes. Sus manos habían empezado a acariciar las piernas de Stiles, y no quería soltarlas hasta que no fuera estrictamente necesario.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir el paquete, Stiles se incorporó en la cama y fue él mismo quien se lo apartó de la boca. Y cuando Derek le miró con las cejas bien levantadas, sonrió antes de besarle.

-          No pongas esa cara. No es que vayas a contagiarme con nada, teniendo inmunidad de hombre lobo – se encogió de hombros – Y yo tampoco puedo con eso de que nunca he estado con nadie.

-          Puede ser incómodo, siendo tu primera vez – musitó el Beta, un tanto avergonzado.

-          Siento decirte que algo incómodo va a ser, tanto si usas el preservativo como si no – rió pese a que se percibía algo de nerviosismo por parte del adolescente – Pero si no lo usas, al menos podrás marcarme como intuyo que quieres hacer – el sonrojo de Derek, que llegó en seguida, consiguió que Stiles sonriera al tiempo que le entraban ganas de llorar. Seguía resultándole sobrecogedor cuando Derek, con diferencia la persona más fuerte que conocía; también fuera una de las más tiernas y dulces – Y si te soy sincero, yo también quiero que lo hagas.

Derek aguantó la respiración durante unos segundos. Sus labios temblaron y los ojos se le cubrieron de una película acuosa, luchando por no echarse a llorar.

-          Stiles…

Pero las dudas desaparecieron en ese mismo instante.

Tiró el preservativo a la cama, sin importarle dónde cayera, ansioso por abrazar a la única persona que le había hecho sentir tanto.

 

Stiles se encontró con él a medio camino y, fundiéndose en un abrazo, se besaron con ansias e incapaz de dejar las manos quietas. Tan pronto Derek abrazaba su espalda como Stiles agarraba los hombros musculosos del Beta, deseando dejar grabadas sus huellas en la piel. Mientras Derek llevaba una mano hasta el trasero de Stiles y le tumbaba él mismo en la cama; Stiles se dejaba hacer y enredaba una mano en el pelo azabache, gimiendo al notar todo el cuerpo de Derek sobre el suyo.

 

Y cuando supo que ya no podrían aguantar más, Derek se incorporó lo justo para prepararse. Cogió el bote de lubricante y preparó su miembro más que hinchado, distribuyéndolo por toda la superficie y sin parar de besar cualquier rincón de piel de Stiles a la que pudiera llegar: su hombro, su cuello, su pecho, sus labios y su frente. Incluso le dio un último beso en la nariz que consiguió arrancar una carcajada al adolescente.

-          De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya lo he captado – rió Stiles, dándole un beso más profundo en los labios – Me adoras.

-          Más que eso – susurró Derek, agarrando su propio miembro para guiarlo hasta el cuerpo de Stiles – Mucho más que eso.

 

Terminó de hablar y, aguantando la respiración, empezó a entrar en él. Muy lentamente, pero sin pausa, deseando que el momento más doloroso terminara pronto. Y cuando notó el quejido de dolor de Stiles, le besó con ternura, odiando ser él quien le estuviera causando dolor… Por mucho que supiera que pronto todo cambiaría.

No tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo estuvo así, enterrado en aquel cuerpo cálido y luchando por no empezar a embestir. Sólo fue consciente de que de pronto Stiles respondió con más fuerza a sus besos, al tiempo que el agarre de sus manos en el pelo se hizo más férreo… Señal de que el dolor ya había desaparecido.

 

Por si acaso, Derek se incorporó para poder mirarle a los ojos. Y cuando Stiles le miró con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos y llenos de deseo, no dio marcha atrás.

Salió un poco de él y le llenó de nuevo, apenas sin fuerza, pero lo justo para volver a experimentar la sensación de enterrarse en él. De llenarle y ser uno solo. Por fin.

Bajo él, Stiles gimió llevando una pierna hasta la cintura de Derek, buscando que le llenara todo lo posible.

-          Stiles… - jadeó sin parar de mover sus caderas, dejando que todos los poros de su cuerpo se inundaran con ese olor a pasión, deseo y posesión. Y cuando Stiles respondió con otro jadeo a su llamada, llevando una mano hasta su trasero para apretarlo con fuerza, empezó a dar más fuerza a sus embestidas.

Los jadeos de Stiles, cada vez más agudos, se acompasaron en seguida con las penetraciones de Derek. Pero antes de que el hombre lobo hubiera podido dar más rapidez a sus movimientos, y muchísimo antes de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera esperado, Stiles llegó al orgasmo.

 

No pudo evitarlo.

La sensación de tener a Derek dentro de él, que no era precisamente pequeño, llenándole y calentándole de aquel modo tan intenso, y que además alcanzaba de lleno su próstata con cada embestida; fue demasiado para su cuerpo recién desvirgado.

Soltó un gemido de placer en cuanto empezó a eyacular, pero al segundo le siguió un sonido de frustración.

 

-          Dios, lo siento – susurró Stiles cuando consiguió recuperar el habla – Lo siento muchísimo. Lo siento.

Su boca era lo único que se movía, pues la descarga del orgasmo le había dejado atontado. Tumbado en la cama, intentó no mirar a Derek, quien seguía encima y _dentro_ de él. Sobre todo cuando él también se paró al comprender lo que había pasado.

-          Lo siento muchísimo – murmuró una última vez, avergonzado y a punto de echarse a llorar.

-          Eh. No pasa nada – susurró Derek en voz queda, sorprendido por lo disgustado que parecía estar Stiles – Esa era la idea de todo esto ¿no?

-          Pero no así – luchó por alejar las lágrimas, parpadeando rápidamente – No tan pronto y… No te he dado tiempo a nada.

-          Shhh – le besó quedamente en los labios, obligándole a mirarle cuando Stiles giró el cuello para que no le viera – No te preocupes.

 

El chico por fin sacó el valor para mirarle a los ojos, y le sorprendió encontrar a Derek sonriendo.

-          Lo siento muchísimo, Derek. No tenía que haber sido así…

-          ¿Por qué no? – preguntó en un susurro antes de besarle de nuevo - ¿No te ha gustado?

-          ¿Qué? Claro que sí pero… Tú no… - se sonrojó de pronto – No has podido hacer nada.

-          ¿Cómo que no? – alzó una ceja, curioso – Sigo dentro de ti – y para recalcar esa idea, movió las caderas lo justo para que Stiles sintiera su miembro más que duro. Y cuando Stiles jadeó ante la sensación, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia - ¿Piensas que no me gusta estar dentro de ti? – no le dio tiempo a responder, y tampoco dejó de moverse - ¿Que no me vuelve loco sentir tu cuerpo, rodeándome de esta manera? ¿Notar tu calor? ¿Tu olor? – Sin aumentar la velocidad o la fuerza de sus penetraciones, pues aún era demasiado pronto para el chico, siguió moviéndose al tiempo que le besaba en labios y cuello - ¿O tal vez pensabas que ya iba a salir de ti?

-          No… - Stiles respondió entre jadeos - Pero…

-          Antes has dicho que querías que te marcara – gimió en su oído, siendo cada vez más difícil mantener el control y el ritmo de sus penetraciones. Por fortuna Stiles ya se había recuperado del todo del orgasmo, y comenzaba a ser más receptivo ante las embestidas de Derek. O eso parecían indicar sus propios gemidos y el hecho de que empezara a removerse bajo él, pidiendo más – Y no pienso salir de ti hasta haberlo hecho… Al menos una vez.

-          Derek…

El jadeo de Stiles fue más agudo y vino acompañado por una sacudida del miembro de chico, que volvía a llenarse.

Más que satisfecho, Derek comenzó a dar más fuerza a sus penetraciones, separando un poco más las piernas de su amante para hundirse del todo en el cálido cuerpo que había bajo él. Un par de roces a su próstata arrancaron un grito de placer a Stiles, y ya no pudo parar.

 

Cada vez más rápido, sus caderas no dejaron de moverse al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de la imagen de Stiles, con la boca abierta y su cuerpo empapado en sudor; al tiempo que su nariz se llenaba del aroma de aquel chico que era suyo. Sólo suyo.

De pronto sintió que llegaba al punto de no retorno.

-          Stiles… - gimió sin pensar, desesperado por darle un último aviso en caso de que no quisiera que se corriera dentro de él.

-          Hazlo – llevó una mano hasta el hombro de Derek, y clavó sus uñas en él cuando Derek embistió aun con más fuerza – Lléname. Márcame.

Y Derek lo hizo.

Gimiendo de placer, casi con un punto de dolor, alcanzó la cresta del orgasmo y empezó a eyacular. Y al hacerlo, sintió que el ano de Stiles se contraía al haber alcanzado él su segundo orgasmo. Y con cada gota que se escapaba de su cuerpo para llenar el de Stiles, se sintió más completo de lo que jamás había llegado a estar.

 

Aun estaba en medio del clímax cuando le resultó imposible no besar a Stiles. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, agarró la espalda de Stiles y le pegó a su cuerpo para tenerle lo más cerca posible. Buscó su boca y devoró sus labios mientras seguía eyaculando, notando cómo cada jadeo de Stiles, cada vez que expulsaba un nuevo chorro de semen y le llenaba, iba directamente a su propia boca.

 

No tuvo muy claro cuanto tiempo duró el orgasmo. Sólo supo que duró lo mismo que el de Stiles, pues ambos se relajaron casi a la vez; y que fue con diferencia el más intenso de toda su vida. Cuando abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta en ese momento que los había cerrado, se sintió un tanto mareado hasta el punto de tener que tumbarse. Pero apenas fue consciente de que estaba aplastando a Stiles, todavía bajo él, hizo un esfuerzo por apartarse.

-          Tranquilo – murmuró Stiles en cuanto notó que se movía – Estoy bien.

-          No debes estar cómodo – dijo con voz pastosa, todavía agotado por el esfuerzo, y más que relajado tras el orgasmo.

-          Pfff – protestó al tiempo que llevaba una mano al pelo de Derek y la otra a su espalda – Todavía estás dentro de mí. Ahora mismo estoy en la gloria.

 

Derek no supo qué responder a aquello.

Aunque no había mucho que pudiera decir.

Por ello apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Stiles, increíblemente cómodo, y dejó que el tacto de sus dedos le llevara directo al mundo de los sueños.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque no suelo subir los fines de semana, romperé la tradición para terminar de subir el fic entre mañana y el domingo, que luego estaré desaparecida unos días...  
> Veis? Si en el fondo soy muy maja: os doy lo que queréis y encima todos los días...
> 
> P.D.: Por favor, recordar que soy maja cuando empiece a subir el otro Sterek con el que estoy...


	6. Chapter 6

_Derek_

 

El Beta escuchó una voz que sonaba muy lejana. Tan lejana que no merecía la pena prestarle atención, y en cambio seguir durmiendo.

 

_Derek_

 

La voz de Stiles sonó de nuevo. Esta vez se oía más cerca, pero Derek estaba demasiado a gusto como para levantarse ahora. Además, conociéndole, seguro que sería para una tontería que muy bien podía esperar cinco minutos de placentero sueño.

 

-          ¡Derek, me atacan!

 

Al instante el hombre lobo ya estaba despierto y con las garras y los colmillos fuera, dispuesto a pelear. Sólo entonces se fijó en dónde estaba, y empezó a olisquear a su alrededor, buscando el peligro.

Salvo que no parecía haber peligro.

 

Estaba tumbado en la cama, desnudo, y bajo él Stiles le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos levantadas en señal de rendición.

-          Vale – se mojó los labios, sin saber cómo explicarse – Te juro que jamás habría dicho eso si supiera que ibas a reaccionar de ese modo.

 

Derek parpadeó varias veces, intentando terminar de vencer el sueño. La piel de Stiles, completamente a la vista, estaba más fría de lo que recordaba, señal de que debía de haberse quedado dormido unos cuantos minutos.

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó al final, todavía descolocado, volviendo a recuperar su forma humana.

-          ¿Podrías quitarte de encima? – preguntó el chico, un tanto sonrojado – Empiezas a pesar… mucho… Y no puedo respirar.

 

El hombre lobo parpadeó de nuevo (siempre había sido de despertar lento), y se llevó una mano a la cara para restregarse los ojos. Soltó un medio gruñido al comprender que tenía que moverse, y otro un poco más grave cuando recordó que aún estaba dentro de Stiles. Salió de él con cuidado, y frunció un poco el ceño al oír el quejido de dolor que soltó el chico.

-          ¿Te he hecho daño?

-          No, tranquilo – sonrió para borrar la preocupación del rostro del Beta, al tiempo que se hacía a un lado de la cama para que Derek volviera a tumbarse – Sólo que ahora mismo soy muy consciente de ciertas partes de mi cuerpo de las que hasta ahora desconocía su existencia.

El mayor sonrió con modorra ante el buen humor de Stiles, pero en seguida frunció el ceño. Se sentó con las piernas encima del colchón, y acarició las piernas y muslos del adolescente.

-          ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó al tiempo que usaba las sábanas para limpiar los restos de semen de sus cuerpos, aunque ya estaba bastante seco - ¿Quieres ducharte?

-          Nah. Todavía no siento las piernas – soltó una carcajada tímida, justo antes de darle un manotazo a Derek para que soltara la sábana más que manchada – Eso es asqueroso. Definitivamente eres un animal.

-          Medio, animal – gruñó, dejando que los ojos azules brillaran durante unos segundos. Se tumbó entonces en la cama, muy cerca del chico, pero sin atreverse todavía a tocarle – Y antes no te he visto quejarte.

-          Bueno – se sonrojó un poco – Antes no estaba muy concentrado en los detalles que digamos – Llevó entonces una mano hasta el hombro de Derek, y lo acarició con cuidado, casi con miedo. Lo cierto es que no tenía muy claro cómo debía comportarse ahora que todo había acabado – Siento que no saliera del todo bien.

-          ¿Qué quieres decir? – enarcó una ceja, extrañado.

-          Ya sabes lo que quiero decir – se mordió el labio inferior – No es que haya durado mucho y… - se encogió de hombros – Podría haber sido mucho mejor.

Derek observó en silencio a Stiles, negando muy levemente con la cabeza. Buscó la mano que seguía sobre su hombro y entrelazó sus dedos con los del humano, antes de terminar de pegarse a él y besarle en los labios. La primera vez desde que despertó del micro sueño, y la primera vez después de haber hecho el amor… Por primera vez.

-          Las primeras veces nunca son lo que uno cree que van a ser – susurró el hombre lobo, pasando el brazo que tenía libre por la cintura de Stiles para obligarle a tumbarse de lado, quedando su espalda pegada al pecho de Derek.

Stiles se dejó hacer, todavía agotado tras la acción previa, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-          Hey. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la cuchara pequeña? – protestó cual crío pequeño, incorporándose un poco. Pero en cuanto se apoyó sobre su trasero y su trasero le recordó lo que acababan de hacer con él, volvió a tumbarse.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Ya sabes – movió el brazo libre para explicarse mejor, pues ni siquiera estaba mirando a Derek a la cara… Aunque Derek intuía que eso no habría cambiado nada – Tú eres la cuchara grande que abraza a la pequeña, que soy yo… Eso me hace quedar como la mujer.

-          No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Seguro que sólo eres medio animal? Porque cualquiera diría que te has criado en el bosque, lejos del contacto humano.

Como Derek sabía que no iba entender nada de lo que Stiles estaba hablando, por muchos detalles que le diera; decidió cambiar de tema.

-          ¿Por qué no te duermes un poco antes de tener que volver a casa?

-          ¿Qué? Oh, no, no hace falta. Le dije a mi padre que me quedaría a dormir aquí.

-          ¿En serio? Sí que estabas seguro de que funcionaría tu técnica de seducción – sonrió, acariciando la cadera de Stiles. Seguían desnudos y no tenían una sola sábana con que taparse, pero tampoco hacía mucho frío y, lo que era mejor, su calor corporal sería suficiente para calentar a Stiles.

-          Qué puedo decir. Soy optimista – Derek pudo imaginarse perfectamente la mueca socarrona del chico pese a que no le estaba viendo la cara – Además, aunque no hiciéramos nada, no sería la primera vez que me quedo a dormir aquí.

-          ¿Y a tu padre no le importa?

-          Qué va. Después de tanto tiempo teniendo que engañarle con… todo, saber que estoy siendo sincero con él, aunque sea para decirle que voy a pasar la noche con un hombre lobo que es mayor que yo; es todo un alivio para él – soltó una carcajada – Además de que te adora, claro. Si ahora mismo tuviera que elegir entre ti y yo, creo que _yo_ tendría las de perder.

-          No digas tonterías – murmuró, sonriendo.

-          Lo digo completamente en serio – protestó de nuevo, pero entonces soltó un bostezo escandaloso.

Derek dejó que Stiles se removiera un poco, buscando la posición más cómoda para dormir, y aprovechó para inspirar el aroma de su piel. Ya no había casi rastro de aquella horrible colonia, y a cambio estaba ese olor único de Stiles. Besó su hombro desnudo sin pensar, dejando que la barba de tres días raspara su piel lo justo para que no llegara a ser incómodo…

-          Gracias - susurró Derek antes incluso de saber que había hablado. Stiles no respondió y pensó que se había quedado dormido, pero entonces se movió un poco. No se dio la vuelta del todo, pero sí que miró un poco por encima de su hombro.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Por haber querido que yo fuera tu primera vez.

Esta vez Stiles sí que se dio la media vuelta, para contemplar con asombro a la persona que tenía frente a él.

-          ¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó escandalizado, pero no le dejó responder - ¿Con quién iba a querer hacerlo?

-          No lo sé… ¿Con un humano, tal vez? Alguien que no tuviera esa necesidad por no usar el preservativo y…

-          Alto ahí – le miró con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Estás de coña, Derek? ¿Pero tú te has visto? – Derek alzó una ceja y Stiles respondió con un gesto similar… salvo por el millón de diferencias – Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Eres el tío por el que he estado colado desde que te vi, y acabas de ofrecerme la posibilidad de practicar sexo no seguro, sabiendo que no me va a pasar nada… La pregunta sería ¿por qué demonios no iba a querer que tú fueras mi primera vez?

Derek apretó los labios antes de responder.

-          Porque es algo especial y… Tienes que estar seguro que es la persona adecuada y…

-          Cállate.

-          Qué.

-          Que te calles, Derek. No quiero que digas nada más.

Derek se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Pero no porque Stiles se lo hubiera pedido… ordenado; sino porque acababa de aterrizar en una dimensión paralela.

-          Me acabas de decir que me calle – repitió, por si acaso no había entendido bien -Tú… A mí.

-          Sí – Stiles se dio media vuelta y volvió a tumbarse de lado, recuperando la posición previa y con la que tenía intención de dormir – Porque estás diciendo tonterías, y para eso mejor que no hables.

 

Derek enarcó una ceja, más que sorprendido; hasta que se dio cuenta de que Stiles no podía verle, lo que hacía del gesto uno más que ridículo.

 

Al final solo pudo negar para sí, comprendiendo que no dejaba de haber dicho la pura verdad, y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, pegándose todo lo que pudo a Stiles. El chico inspiró con fuerza, más que a gusto, y Derek le besó en la espalda porque sería estúpido no hacerlo.

 

 TBE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Y mañana el último :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto se acaba...

 

Stiles despertó sintiéndose momentáneamente desorientado. Estaba casi en penumbras, siendo la única luz visible la de la luna que entraba de lleno por el ventanal. Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para recordarle dónde estaba, y sobre todo con quién.

Sin girar en la cama, demasiado a gusto tal y como estaba, Stiles reculó un poco para pegarse por completo a Derek. Ya estaban más que juntos, y el brazo del hombre lobo sobre su cintura no parecía haberse movido el tiempo que llevaban dormidos. Pero aun así no le parecía suficiente.

 

Cuando notó el pecho de Derek, completamente pegado a su espalda, sonrió satisfecho y aún medio dormido. Y cuando lo que notó fue el miembro del Beta, duro y tieso contra su culo, soltó un gemido de placer, ya despierto del todo.

No tuvo claro si Derek ya estaba despierto, o si fue Stiles quien le despertó cuando gimió quedamente. Pero el caso fue que el agarre de Derek sobre su piel se hizo más firme, y en seguida sintió sus labios besando la piel de su hombro. La aspereza de su barbilla, a causa de aquella barba que nadie sabía llevar como él, habría causado cosquillas en Stiles sino fuera porque el roce vino acompañado por un aliento cálido en su cuello… Y justo después por un empuje de su entrepierna nada casual, a la vez que llevaba la mano que hasta ahora había apretado su cintura, hasta el miembro de Stiles, cada vez más despierto.

Qué podía decir. Era un adolescente y siempre se despertaba con ganas de acción, daba igual qué hora fuera… Y menos aún si despertaba con Mr. Derek Hale completamente pegado a él... y desnudo.

 

El gemido de Stiles fue más grave y más largo, pero no sintió vergüenza por dejar tan claro lo excitado que estaba. A estas alturas Derek tenía una prueba bien clara de ello, amen de que se estaba encargando muy bien de que la excitación no decreciera…

Pero queriendo dejar claro lo mucho que le estaba gustando la atención de Derek, y sobre todo cuando acababa de despertarse y Derek era de despertar lento; Stiles colocó una mano sobre la que el Beta tenía en su miembro, indicándole cómo quería que se moviera. El ex Alpha respondió a la insinuación (muy poco sutil), marcando el hombro con sus dientes, labios y lengua. Soltó un gruñido cuando Stiles se estremeció ante el tacto de su lengua sobre la piel, y empujó de nuevo su entrepierna contra el trasero del chico.

 

Stiles no tuvo muy claro por qué Derek no le había penetrado ya, porque nada le impedía no hacerlo. ¿Tal vez aún estaba medio dormido y sólo estaba moviéndose por instinto? ¿O acaso esperaba a que Stiles le diera permiso? No tendría mucho sentido, teniendo en cuenta que había sido el propio Stiles quien le estaba incitando a que siguiera masturbándole; y menos aún cuando ya habían borrado la palabra “virgen” de la lista.

Pero entonces recordó que seguía siendo Derek, y que Derek nunca hacía las cosas sin estar completamente seguro de que era lo correcto. Más aún cuando era Stiles quien estaba a su lado.

-          Hazlo – gruñó Stiles, mordiéndose el labio cuando un movimiento de la mano del lobo fue especialmente apurado – Por favor.

Y para dejar claro que estaba hablando en serio, llevó la mano libre atrás, hasta agarrar un mechón de pelo de Derek.

Derek se movió entonces. Lo hizo tan rápido que Stiles no supo lo que estaba pasando hasta que no se vio boca abajo, con Derek completamente encima de él. Pero por fortuna el Beta estaba apoyado de manos y piernas, o de lo contrario le estaría aplastando y, más que probable, impidiéndole respirar.

Aunque Stiles reconocía que habría muerto feliz, pues Derek no se limitó a quedarse quieto. Por el contrario, empezó a besar su espalda a la altura de los hombros, dando pequeños mordiscos porque seguía siendo un lobo, y sujetando las dos manos del adolescente con una de las suyas, más grandes. No tenía las garras fuera, pero Stiles no se sorprendería si de pronto le empezaran a crecer las uñas… Y eso no debería ser tan excitante como estaba resultando ser.

 

La otra mano de Derek fue hasta el trasero de Stiles, acariciando el contorno de su ano antes de presionar contra él la cabeza de su pene. Un pene que Stiles notó frío y resbaladizo, señal de que había sido bien lubricado.

Stiles se preguntó cómo había hecho Derek para prepararse, cuando ni siquiera recordaba dónde había ido a parar el bote de lubricante que usaron por la tarde… Y justo entonces se llamó estúpido a sí mismo.

¿Qué coño importaba cómo o cuándo lo hubiera hecho? Lo importante era que Derek seguía pensando en todo, y que gracias a eso no tenía que esperar ni un segundo para sentirle de nuevo dentro de él.

 

La quemazón fue más leve esta vez, y antes de que Stiles hubiera terminado de respirar, ya le tenía completamente dentro. Pero Derek no le dio tiempo a que terminara de habituarse a estar de nuevo lleno, tal vez porque notaba que esta vez no hacía falta, y comenzó a moverse. Muy lentamente, empezó a mecer las caderas sin soltar las muñecas de Stiles, obligándole a mantener la misma posición y simplemente dejarse hacer.

Y Stiles lo hizo.

Jadeando cada vez que sentía los testículos del Beta golpeando su trasero, separó como pudo las piernas para darle más espacio. Para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera y como quisiera.

 

Los gemidos de Derek, que llegaban directamente al cuello y oídos de Stiles, no cesaron un instante. Primero fueron lentos y pausados, pero a medida que sus embestidas ganaban velocidad, se fueron volviendo más erráticos. Más agudos. Clavó las rodillas en el colchón para buscar mayor estabilidad, consiguiendo que las penetraciones fueran más fuertes; y llevó la mano libre hasta el rostro de Stiles. Le agarró del pelo con fuerza, obligándole a girar el cuello y poder besarle. La posición no era nada cómoda, pero por nada del mundo iba a moverse para buscar una mejor colocación, pues ello implicaría tener que salir de aquel cuerpo que estaba tan bien abierto para él.

 

Por fortuna a Stiles no le importó tampoco la posición, ya que incluso se incorporó en la cama para que Derek pudiera seguir penetrándole con fuerza. Sin pausa.

Los jadeos del chico quedaron ahogados por la boca de Derek, quien agarró con más fuerza el pelo de Stiles. Su otra mano soltó por fin las muñecas de Stiles, sabiendo que no iba a irse a ningún lado, y la llevó hasta el miembro del chico, ahora que tenía más espacio para maniobrar.

La combinación de la boca, las penetraciones y la mano de Derek, catapultaron a Stiles al orgasmo, quien comenzó a eyacular sin que Derek bajara el ritmo de sus embestidas. Por el contrario, continuó masturbándole para prolongar el orgasmo el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que su miembro quedó vacío.

 

Separó entonces su boca de la de Stiles, mordiéndole el labio inferior en un gesto más animal que humano, y no tuvo reparo en llevar la mano pringosa con la corrida de Stiles hasta la cadera del propio Stiles, donde le agarró con fuerza, dando más velocidad a sus penetraciones.

Oyó a Stiles gemir delante de él, su próstata más que sensible, pero no quiso parar. No podía parar. Soltó el pelo del chico y le dejó caer en la cama, agotado, teniendo que ser Derek quien sujetara sus caderas para que no se desplomara del todo. Y fue verle así, tan indefenso bajo el asalto al que le estaba sometiendo, pese a saber que era con diferencia uno de las personas más fuertes que conocía; lo que consiguió llevarle finalmente al orgasmo.

 

Luchando por no dejarse llevar por la transformación, por muchas ganas que tuviera de dar rienda suelta a su instinto animal, le penetró con fuerza, casi con rabia, hasta que por fin llegó al clímax. Y cuando sintió que se vaciaba dentro de él, en aquel canal cálido y suave que parecía estar diseñado para acoger su cuerpo, sintió como se le humedecían los ojos al no poder contener la emoción.

Era perfecto. Era mucho más de lo que jamás habría soñado.

 

El orgasmo fue intenso pero corto, y en el fondo agradeció que fuera así. No quería forzar más a Stiles de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Inspiró profundamente, llenándose del olor a sexo y puro Stiles que inundaba la habitación, y le besó en el centro de sus omoplatos. En seguida le notó estremecerse, pero por el ritmo de su corazón sabía que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

-          ¿Estás bien? – preguntó por si acaso, restregando su barbilla contra la piel pálida y sudada.

-          ¿Te refieres a si estoy bien follado? – preguntó a su vez Stiles, con una mezcla de modorra y guasa – Oh, sí.

Derek soltó una carcajada y le besó de nuevo, abrazándole el pecho por detrás tras haber salido de él… Por pocas ganas que hubiera tenido de hacerlo.

-          Eso para que no tengas dudas de si te encuentro deseable.

-          Hmm – murmuró con más modorra, dando a entender que estaba a punto de dormirse. Pero entonces Stiles se dio impulso con las manos para incorporarse del todo. Derek le dejó hacer, sin tener del todo claro lo que quería hacer, y en seguida sintió las manos del chico sobre sus brazos. Stiles no se quejó por los restos de semen que Derek había dejado en su cadera, sino que giró un poco el cuello para poder mirarle a la cara… Por primera vez – Aun no me has dado el beso de buenos días.

-          Todavía no es de día.

-          Tú sígueme la corriente.

Derek negó levemente, luchando por no echarse a reír, y le besó con calma.

Y como ocurría cada vez que lo hacía, el tiempo se detuvo mientras lo hacía.

 

**********

 

Unas cuantas horas después, Derek despertó.

Todavía no era de día, con lo que el sol no le molestaba demasiado y el olor de Stiles era intenso a su lado.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, sonrió de manera automática, casi sin pensar; dándose cuenta de que hasta hacía no mucho que sonreír cuando aún no se había levantado, habría sido algo impensable.

Y todo era gracias a una persona en concreto.

 

Queriendo darle las gracias a esa persona en concreto por haber obrado el milagro, Derek estiró la mano para tocar a Stiles.

Cuando sus dedos no palparon más que el tacto de las sábanas aún calientes, abrió los ojos, extrañado. El lado de la cama que debería ocupar cierto adolescente hiperactivo estaba vacío.

 

El Beta frunció el ceño, confuso mas no preocupado. Hacía no mucho que el temor a que Stiles se levantara sonámbulo habría sido una constante. Pero habiéndole tenido a su lado toda la noche, Derek sabía que si hubiera ocurrido algo malo, lo habría notado en seguida. Ya fuera por el posible olor del estrés y el miedo, o por el ritmo acelerado de su corazón; Derek habría captado enseguida que Stiles le necesitaba, y habría actuado en consecuencia.

Por ello, no percibiendo nada extraño, supuso simplemente que Stiles se había levantado antes que él… Algo que, por otro lado, tenía toda la lógica del mundo, siendo un adolescente hiperactivo y él un lobo poco madrugador.

 

Con modorra, Derek se levantó de la cama y descubrió en seguida a Stiles.

Estaba en la pequeña cocina que había al fondo del loft, de espaldas a él. Sonrió ante la visión de su pálida piel y un cuerpo musculoso del que apostaba que Stiles no era del todo consciente; aunque habría sonreído más si el chico hubiera estado completamente desnudo. En vez de ello, unos calzoncillos negros cubrían su culo respingón… Pero no dejaban de ser _sus_ calzoncillos, con lo que todo estaba bien.

 

Abrió al armario sin hacer ruido y se puso los primeros calzoncillos que encontró, antes de avanzar hacia la cocina, caminando sigilosamente.

Al llegar junto a Stiles, que estaba atareado haciendo lo que parecían ser tortitas, le abrazó por detrás, dejando que sus musculosos brazos cubrieran casi por completo el pecho del adolescente.

Stiles solo dio un pequeño respingo al verse rodeado, pero se calmó en seguida. En cuanto Derek le besó en el hombro y luego apoyó la barbilla en él.

La barba era un poco más áspera que ayer, al no haberse afeitado todavía, pero a Stiles no pareció importarle.

-          Buenos días – saludó Stiles, pero sin levantar mucho la voz. Cosa que Derek agradeció infinitamente.

La respuesta del hombre lobo se limitó a un ronroneo, al que siguió unas caricias nada casuales por el pecho y estómago del chico.

-          Creo que aún no estás del todo despierto para lo que tienes en mente – rió Stiles, mirándole por encima del hombro, pero sin dejar de vigilar la sartén – Y todavía es pronto… Por cierto, ¿se puede saber cómo es que estás ya levantado? Pensé que los lobos no erais madrugadores.

-          Me desperté y no estabas – murmuró con voz pastosa, dejando otro beso en el cuello de Stiles – No podía dormirme.

-          Oh – Derek captó perfectamente el sonrojo de Stiles pese a que trató de disimularlo – Tenía pensado terminar antes de que te levantaras.

-          ¿Terminar el qué?

-          El desayuno – miró por encima del hombro y esta vez no ocultó la vergüenza – Te estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-          No hacía falta.

-          Claro que sí… Quería llevártelo a la cama. Ya sabes. Para hacer algo romántico y poder tacharlo de la lista.

Derek alzó una ceja, extrañado, pero entonces recordó la conversación que tuvieron después de haberse besado por primera vez. Apretó los labios para disimular la sonrisa, y puso su cara patentada de sarcasmo.

-          Puedo volver a acostarme.

Stiles tardó unos segundos en responder.

-          Sabía que eras algo más que una cara bonita – sonrió.

Derek se contagió por la sonrisa, pero entonces torció un poco el cuello, mirando a todos lados.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Stiles

-          Nada.

-          ¿Nada? – se giró un poco, abandonando lo que estaba haciendo – Para no pasar nada me estás mirando muy fijamente.

Derek apretó los labios, un poco indeciso.

-          Soñé con esto.

-          ¿Con qué?

-          Con esto – le besó en la mejilla al no tenerle de frente – El día que te besé por primera vez, la noche antes soñé que habías venido aquí para hacerme el desayuno.

-          ¿En serio? – Stiles sonrió como un tonto, pero en seguida hizo una mueca – Sí que tienes sueños _lights_ para haber sido un Alpha.

-          No es algo que me hubiera pasado nunca – murmuró el ex Alpha – Y por eso me di cuenta en seguida de que era un sueño.

-          Oh… Ahora no lo crees ¿no?

-          No – susurró, obligando a Stiles a girarse para tenerle de frente. Y cuando le tuvo como quería, le besó con calma en los labios - ¿Sabes por qué?

-          ¿Por qué?

El hombre lobo mostró una sonrisa con las dos filas de dientes bien visibles. Una que no sabía que existía hasta hacía bien poco, pero que cada vez era más común en él.

-          Aquel día supe que era un sueño, porque todo estaba siendo demasiado perfecto.

-          ¿Ah, sí?

-          Pero ahora, gracias a cierta persona – colocó ambas manos sobre la cintura de Stiles, en un gesto posesivo y tierno a un tiempo – he empezado a darme cuenta de que también merezco tener un día perfecto.

-          Oh… - se sonrojó - ¿Y cómo sería ese día perfecto?

Derek alzó una ceja, sonriendo con cierta picardía y ese toque de prepotencia que en el pasado le habría desesperado; mientras le miraba de arriba abajo.

 

Una de las cosas que _más_ adoraba de Derek, era su capacidad para hacerse entender sin necesidad de usar las palabras.

 

-          Oh… Vale.

 

 

                                                                  FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se finí...  
> Este ha sido cortito, pero espero que haya ayudado a que el mono de Teen Wolf (y de Sterek) sea más llevadero.  
> Y antes de que se me olvide otra vez, agradecer a mi querida Beta/hermana todas las correcciones y ayuda a la hora de hacer ese fic, como con todos los demás, y sin la que el resultado no sería el mismo :)  
> *******  
> Y ahora las novedades: Ahora mismo estoy con otro Sterek que no se parece en nada a este, tanto porque es de los largos, como porque no va a ser tan divertido y alegre (sorry not sorry), pero que me está gustando mucho... La idea es que pueda empezar a colgarlo como muy tarde a inicios de junio, para que lo haya terminado de subir antes de que empiece la serie... Y es que la historia empieza justo donde acaba la 3B, con lo que tengo curiosidad por ver si acierto en algo de lo que realmente va a pasar... Y no sería la primera vez ;)   
> Peeeero como a finales de mayo estaré bastante liada con lo del libro que publico (cómo mola decir eso, jeje), pues a lo mejor se retrasa un poco el estreno... Ya veremos.  
> De entrada, como adelanto y para que os pique la curiosidad, os dejo el título: "My king and his queen" ;)
> 
> Nos vemos pronto.  
> Besos y abrazos.


End file.
